Red de Trafico
by chuckylandia
Summary: Cuando un giro inesperado de eventos nos cambia la realidad como la conocemos. Pasen y sumérjanse en una historia distinta llena de intriga, delitos y muertes.
1. Chapter 1: La autopsia

Les doy la bienvenida a mi historia de crimen, aquí encontraran que tan cruel puede ser el ser humano con tal de sentir poder, mientras gente inocente se ve envuelta en su camino.

disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La trama de la historia si es mía y espero las atrape con ella

Gracias!

* * *

RED DE TRÁFICO

1º capitulo : La autopsia

La medicina forense es una rama interesante de la medicina, si bien algunos pueden considerarla macabra o hasta bizarra, es un arma indispensable a la hora de desentrañar las miserias humanas hasta llegar a aquel o aquellos que hayan cometido los mas inhumanos y bajos actos como acabar con la vida de otro ser humano, o dar la respuesta a la muerte de un familiar que en un acto desesperado y quizás hasta cobarde, dependiendo del punto desde uno lo vea, que es el suicidio.

Los cuerpos hablan, y está en las manos expertas y hábiles del forense para saber interpretar esas palabras mudas. Y en muchos casos hablan más de lo que uno espera…

* * *

- KAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG! TE TRAJE UN NUEVO AMIGUITO!

Kagome levanto la mirada de su revista para ver ingresar a Ginta, quien era el encargado en ese turno de llevar los cuerpos que enviaban desde los departamentos de policía distribuidos en la ciudad para constatar los causales de su fallecimiento.

Kagome Higurashi, médica forense del departamento de Investigaciones Judiciales y Criminalística de la ciudad de Tokio, era quien daba el veredicto final en cuanto a catalogar la causa de muerte. Ya hacía 3 años que trabajaba allí, gracias a su excelente trabajo, graduándose antes del tiempo requerido como niña prodigio. Si bien la medicina siempre fue su aspiración mas grande, fue el asesinato de su padre, y el mal desempeño de quien era, en aquel entonces, el encargado de llevar la autopsia, que determinaron el rumbo de su vocación.

Habían catalogado su muerte como "Suicidio" en un claro caso de asesinato, sin contar que había claros indicios de ello; el autor del hecho no era otro más que un viejo amigo de su padre, que aspiraba al puesto de jefe de investigaciones del departamento de policía, puesto que su padre se había ganado con creces por su trabajo impecable como detective, pero lamentablemente la envidia es un veneno que corrompe, y Shiro Sato ya había sido envenenado hacia tiempo. Desde que ambos hombres estaban en pleno entrenamiento.

Shiro se había enamorado de una bella joven que trabajaba como administrativa, pero su timidez impidieron cualquier acercamiento, aunque no conto con que la joven ya había fijado sus ojos en Kenshi Higurashi, y que para desgracia de Shiro, Higurashi era correspondido.

Al cabo de dos meses, Kenshi y Naomi comenzaron a salir, al principio como amigos en pos de conocerse, y luego vino el noviazgo que culmino con el esperado paso del matrimonio.

Kenshi y Naomi se amaban como si fuera un cuento de hadas, y con el tiempo ese amor dio como frutos el nacimiento de Kagome, y al cabo de 8 años después, vino Sota.

Cuando Kagome cumplió los 17 años, contaba con una mente brillante que se reflejaba en sus notas, sobresalía por su sagacidad y capacidad de deducción. Fue cuando tenía 10 años que su abuelo enfermo, y ella siempre lo acompañaba al hospital, que determino que quería ser medica cuando fuese mayo.

Pero sus sueños se vieron truncados antes la muerte repentina de su padre. Ella sabía que un suicidio era impensado, ya que sabia el amor por la vida y su familia que profesaba su padre, además había muchos baches en el camino. Su padre no era depresivo, no tenía deudas o nada con que relacionar ese acto, además de que se encontraba feliz y orgulloso de su nombramiento como Jefe del departamento de Investigaciones, no era posible que se hubiese suicidado.

Con ya 17 años era capaz de ver lo que nadie parecía ver, o no querían hacerlo. Tenía sus sospechas, una de ellas era la poco conmoción de Shiro ante la mención de la repentina muerte de quien consideraba su hermano, y el hecho de que era el más ansioso de que se cremará el cuerpo para darle su sepultura. También el hecho de que anteriormente a la muerte de su padre, Shiro venía a cenar seguido a la casa, como siguiendo los movimientos, y observaba a su madre con una cara que simplemente la asqueaba, luego venían a la lista de evidencia las llamadas que lo obligaban a apartarse de la familia y que en unas cuantas ocasiones hablaba de manera sospechosa.

Sabía que el segundo al mando en el puesto era Shiro quien se haría cargo del puesto mayor, si su padre lo rechazaba o si algo le ocurría.

Luego de la muerte de su padre escucho una llamada telefónica que Shiro atendió sin percatarse de su presencia, de que la autopsia había finalizado y que la caratula del caso era suicidio. No podía ser cierto, hasta ella que no era experta se había dado cuenta de que no era suicidio, se notaba que el arma en la mano de su padre estaba plantada, además sabía que su padre salía a correr a las 8 de la tarde, antes de cenar y siempre por el parque cercano en donde hallaron su cuerpo, pero sobretodo sabia que en esos momentos nunca llevaba su arma reglamentaria, era imposible. Además antes de salir le había prometido a Kagome que jugarían al ajedrez a su regreso. Como no había regresado a las 2hs de su salida, salieron a buscarlo y fue Naomi quien encontró la desagradable escena. Luego de eso todo fue un caos.

Le llevo 2 hs tramar una coartada con su madre, y fue al edificio en donde sabia que se había practicado la autopsia, y se escabullo sigilosamente hasta la morgue. Sabía que el encargado a las 5 de la mañana se tomaba una siesta, comentario que reiteradas veces escucho de su padre, sobre lo flojo que era ese sujeto.

Busco el expediente, y casi destruye la oficina cuando leyó Higurashi, Kenshi; causa del deceso: Suicidio. Las lágrimas bajaban sin poder contenerlas, ya que sabía que eso significaba el cierre del caso, siguió leyendo hasta toparse con la descripción de la práctica, y nuevamente surgieron las sospechas.

La trayectoria de la bala indicaba que era imposible de auto infringirse, era oblicua en un ángulo abierto, fácilmente identificable por la dirección que demostraba la entrada y salida del proyectil. También verifico que no se encontraron residuos de polvora en la mano que sostenía el arma, su mano derecha, y anoto otro indicio, su padre era zurdo y muy torpe con la derecha.

Leyó minuciosamente el expediente, le saco fotografías con una cámara que tenia y ordeno todo de manera que no quedaran rastros de su presencia y fue directo a un viejo amigo de su padre al que consideraba como un tío. Le planteo sus dudas, y le dijo muchas veces que su reacción no era por no aceptar la muerte de su padre. El detective escucho cada una de las palabras, y además debían apresurarse, porque sabía que Shiro estaba apresurando a su madre para que cremaran el cuerpo de Kenshi ni bien lo liberaran del juzgado.

Por suerte llego una unidad de policías para detener el féretro cuando estaba siendo ingresado al incinerador.

Determinaron el plan de Shiro de matar a su amigo por el puesto para luego iniciar el cortejo de Naomi, todo el plan detallado en un archivo de Word en su laptop.

Y el asesino de su padre por fin pudo ser encarcelado, y dos meses después y a una semana del comienzo del juicio, el muy cobarde se ahorco en su celda.

Todo lo acontecido con el asesinato de su padre despertó en ella una pasión desconocida, y determino el cauce de su futuro al ingresar a la universidad de medicina para ser médica forense.

Hoy con 25 años era una gran forense, y de hecho tuvo muchos casos similares al de su padre, y cuando concluía sentía que de alguna manera era una forma de reivindicarse con su padre.

Bien, Ginta dejo el cuerpo en su lugar, y comenzó a prepararse para la autopsia. Se coloco el gorro descartable para no contaminar el cuerpo, así también como guantes de examinación, el delantal de pvc para evitar enchastres, encendió la cámara de vídeo que era por protocolo para adjuntar a la causa, además de la grabadora donde describía paso a paso el procedimiento y luego procedió a realizar las incisiones correspondientes.

Realizo una incisión a la altura del ombligo y ascendió sagital mente* hasta el punto del manubrio esternal* en donde luego desvió el curso del corte hasta la clavícula derecha, luego hizo lo mismo hasta la clavícula izquierda dejando un corte que si se veía en su totalidad, era igual a una "Y".

Separo la capa epidérmica para poder comenzar con la sierra, y luego con ayuda de un separador de costillas dejar tanto abdomen como tórax al descubierto.

Según el informe preliminar, era homicidio en una pelea callejera, cuyo autor había huido dejando la escena del crimen, el fallecido tenía una herido de arma blanca, a la altura del corazón, que de hecho había ingresado por el ventrículo izquierdo, herida producida posiblemente por un cuchillo de esos que se llevan cuando se van de caza, tipo Rambo. Al menos por las marcas que había notado. Eso y un corte a la altura de yugular determinaron que el hombre se desangrara.

Luego de pesar y extraer muestras de sangre para las pruebas toxicológicas, se dispuso a examinar el contenido del estomago, y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar exclamar:

- Rayos amigo, ¡qué has comido! – El olor que despedía era nauseabundo.

Encontró lo que creía eran restos de pizza, nachos y no sabía ni quería saber que era el resto, mas por el olor a leche podrida que despedida, características de queso rancio, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era una especie de bolsita que al tomarlas con unas pinzas de disección vio una especie de chip de memoria en su interior.

Lo marco como evidencia y lo envió al departamento de investigaciones informáticas.

Termino con todo el procedimiento, y dado que no tenía ningún tipo de identificación sobre el cadáver nombro el expediente NN (Sin nombre, en latín: Nomen nescio que significa: desconozco el nombre) causa del deceso: Homicidio por arma blanca

Guardo el cuerpo en el refrigerados de la morgue, limpio la mesa, y llevo la evidencia recolectaba a sus respectivos lugares, dejando indicaciones de que cuando tuvieran noticias importantes le avisaran, ya que la curiosidad de detective que llevaba en la sangre era innata.

* * *

Se encontraba subiendo por el ascensor a la oficina del investigador informático Hojo Akitoki, quien luego de 3 hs de haber llevado lo que a ella le pareció un chip de memoria , la llamo desesperado a su oficina, alegando que subiera lo más rápido posible que tenía algo que mostrarle.

- Espero que no sea otro intento de invitación para salir – Ya era como la decima vez que se negaba, y francamente no entendía si el chico que aparentaba ser inteligente, no entendía que ella no estaba interesada en el.

Además de que se sorprendía de que el insistiera, no era que ella fuese fea o algo así, de hecho era extremadamente hermosa, y muchas veces le decían que era demasiado bonita para una profesión tan fea, pero bueno sobre gustos, no hay nada escrito. Otra de las cosas que la sorprendían era que la mayoría de las citas que tenía quedaban siempre en la primera cita, ya que la mayoría de los hombres se sorprendía de su inteligencia, y ningún hombre quiere una chica más inteligente que ellos a su lado, sería una competencia y un golpe a sus egos. Y este tipo sí que tenia paciencia y perseverancia, sin importar lugar o circunstancias en la invitaba a cenar o a ir al cine, y la que casi la hiso carcajearse en su cara fue una visita al zoológico. Hojo tenía iniciativa, pero poca imaginación a la hora de querer atraer a una mujer.

Llego a la puerta de la oficina y llamo. Rápidamente escucho un "adelante" desde adentro e ingreso.

Hojo se encontraba sentado frente a su computadora, en aparente concentración hacia lo que veía, en cuanto ella se acerco al escritorio el dejo de mirar la pantalla para observarla a ella.

- Hola Higurashi….mmm….estas muy bonita hoy

No por dios ya empezó – eso fue lo que pensó la azabache ante el comentario poco profesional del idiota delante de ella, estaban trabajando y el la llamo urgente, y si era para decirle o hablarle sobre su apariencia este joven terminaría el día con un testículo menos, y…Oh si, ella tenía los suficientes conocimientos médicos y anatómicos para hacerlo.

- Que sucede Akitoki, me has dicho que subiera urgente.

La cara de decepción del muchacho ante la muestra de interés de su comentario lo hizo carraspear y proseguir.

- Eh sí, claro, mira Higurashi analice el chip que me enviaste, y efectivamente es un chip de memoria. Intente abrirlo y me encontré que estaba codificado.

Kagome quería matarlo, para eso el apuro, para un chip cuyo contenido no podían ver.

- No entiendo Akitoki, y entonces para que me has llamado, si el contenido no se puede ver

Hojo la sorprendió, sonriendo sombríamente, para luego contestarle – Yo no dije que no se podía ver, solo que estaba codificado.

- ¿Qué? Y entonces que, dime, que hay es ese chip-

- Míralo por tu propia cuenta Higurashi y entenderás la razón por la que te pedir urgentemente que subieras.

Kagome bordeo el escritorio para poder estar frente a la computadora y ver por si mismo lo que había es ese dichoso chip, pero cuando fijo y entendió lo que veía no puedo hacer otra cosa que decir, entre sorprendía y asustaba…

- OH POR DIOS! Mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, en claro signo de conmoción…

* * *

* Sagital es un término en el estudio de anatomía que se refiere al eje central del cuerpo, por ejemplo un corte a la mitad del cuerpo es un corte sagital.

* Manubrio Esternal: el esternón es un hueso que se encuentra en la mitad del pecho, es donde se unen las costillas, y el manubrio es una parte de este hueso, es lo que nos tocamos entre los senos en el caso de las mujeres. Sobre el manubrio se une la clavícula y las primeras costillas

Espero guste esta historia, y ante terminología anatómica seguro hay mucho porque en mi carrera tuve anatomía y es una materia que adore.

Si les gusto dejen Review así me motivan a seguir!


	2. Chapter 2: un nuevo caso

Hola de nuevo, aca va el 2º capitulo, si el primero las intrigo no saben lo que les espera!

Los personajes de inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Las veo al final, saludos y gracias por leer mi historia

* * *

**2º capitulo: Un nuevo caso**

En otro punto de la ciudad de Tokio….

- HEY! VIEJO ¿Me extrañaste? – Un joven muchacho se asoma por la puerta de la oficina del hombre mayor que estaba absorto del mundo a su alrededor, observando la pantalla de su computador.

- Taisho, ya pensaba yo que el infierno al fin había encontrado gobernante – La intervención del joven lo obligo a dejar de analizar el informe que estaba observando.

- Naah Totosai todavía hay demasiado chiflado suelto para dejar este lugar

Ambos hombres se carcajearon ante sus palabras. En cuanto terminaron sus saludos, continuaron con su plática.

- Y Taisho dime, ¿Qué tal estuvieron tus deseadas vacaciones?

- Vacaciones obligadas querrás decir, y nada nuevo, lo normal, descanse, me broncee en las bellas playas griegas….tranquilidad absoluta.

- La has pasado genial entonces

- ¿Bromeas cierto? Han sido un castigo, sabes muy bien que no soy hombre de perder el tiempo, y no me gusta estar echado como vaca sin hacer mi trabajo.

- Bien Inuyasha pero todos necesitamos descansar, hace mas de 7 años que estas con nosotros y 5 años en los que no vacacionas o descansas como es debido, lo siento pero era necesario, aunque tuviera que obligarte

- Ya cállate viejo, ahora dime, ¿Algún caso nuevo?

- De hecho sí, lo hay y quiero que tú seas quien lo investigue, mira niño que esto es grande, y sabes lo que eso significa.

- Oh Seee, malos muertos y en la cárcel, y más diversión para mí – A Inuyasha le brillaron los ojitos de la emoción

- Sabes Niño, tu idea de diversión es demasiado bizarra

- Que puedo decirte, mis gustos son extraños

- No no, tú eres el extraño.

- Ya Totosai sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo, habla de una vez

- Mira según mis informantes, han asesinado a Sato, el informante de Naraku, según me han dicho el quería abrirse de la organización pero al parecer no quisieron dejarlo. Se sabe que el salió de las instalaciones privadas de Naraku con información robada de sus fraudes y todos sus movimientos y negocios, y hasta donde sé, son mucho más grandes de lo que pensamos.

- Pero Viejo, el malnacido de Naraku nunca ha dejado cabo suelto, pero hasta donde sabemos solo trafica drogas.

- No, eso es lo que creíamos, y créeme, por lo poco que el informante dejo ver, es mas que solo drogas.

- Bien dame el informe y los datos y empezare a investigar

- OOOO alto ahí vaquero esto no termina, tienes que hacer una visita a la morgue, han llevado a Sato a la morgue del departamento de Investigaciones Judiciales y Criminalística de la ciudad, han llevado su cuerpo allí.

- Y porque debo ir allá, que vaya Miroku

- No pedazo de idiota, debes ir porque quiero de primera mano saber si han encontrado alguna evidencia, sabes que si va a archivos puede desaparecer.

- Hay algo más ¿No?

- Si, han registrado su departamento y no hemos sido nosotros pero nuestro espía nos informo que no encontraron lo que buscaban, y cuando lo interceptaron no encontraron ningún pen drive ni nada que pudiera contener la información que robo. Lo llevaron a la morgue como NN ya que no portaba identificación.

- Por ultimo ¿Cómo lo mataron? No pienso registrar el refrigerador.

- Le clavaron un cuchillo e intentaron degollarlo, pero al parecer cambiaron la idea y solo cortaron su yugular y lo dejaron desangrar.

- UUUHHH

Inuyasha abandono la oficina de su jefe y salió directo a la morgue.

* * *

En el transcurso del camino, leyó y releyó el informe que tenía en sus manos, y una vez llegado a la puerta del departamento de investigaciones, entro por los lugares correctos, para dirigirse sigilosamente hasta el área de la morgue.

Hacía tiempo que no hacia una visita a ese lugar, por lo general él era el encargado de llevarles trabajo a los forenses, de una forma muy indirecta claro, pero ya hacía tiempo que de las investigaciones en las morgues lo hacia su viejo amigo Miroku, ya que él era el más experto a la hora de desentrañar los informes de autopsias, pero eso no significaba que él no supiera hacer su trabajo, al contrario era uno de los mejores, y por lo leído en el informe, Totosai le dejo un lindo y gordo trabajito.

Fue aproximándose a la oficina del forense, rogando internamente que todavía estuviera la vieja forense Shioga, ya se conocían y la doctora confiaba en él, y de hecho lo había ayudado en muchísimas ocasiones, y en una lo hiso pasar como un practicante de medicina para no levantar sospechas.

- Rayo! –maldijo Inuyasha al ver el nombre que figuraba en la puerta - ¿Quién demonios es Kagome Higurashi?- y en su mente decía _Bien, una nueva, perfecto._

Pero cuando estaba por ingresar al lugar escucho el sonido de una mesa metálica caer, lo cual lo hiso reaccionar y sacar su arma. Entro sigilosamente para no despertar sospechas a quien fuera el atacante y pudo escuchar claramente:

- VAMOS LINDA, NO LO HAGAS MAS DIFICIL, YA TE DIJE, SERA SIN DOLOR, ASI QUE DEJA DE ESCONDERTE!

Y pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de un arma con silenciador, y en su vasta experiencia ese sonido lo conocía muy bien.

- YA NIÑA ME HAS CANSADO QUERIA HACERLO RAPIDO PERO ME HICISTE ENOJAR!

Inuyasha reacciona, al tiempo de que la puerta que conectaba al área de autopsia se abría y pudo ver a una mujer desesperada por huir, y una silueta de hombre que venía tras ella, y disparo….

- Oye ¿Estás bien?

Inuyasha observaba a la mujer en sus brazos, ya que cuando la puerta se abrió lo único que atino a hacer fue tomarla rápidamente, refugiarla en su pecho y simultáneamente disparar a quien venía tras ella.

Kagome todavía no entendía la situación, no podía salir del Shock, pero ante la pregunta solo levanto la mirada y observo a su salvador

- SI, yo….estoy bien, yo…. – Y se dio cuenta que seguía en los brazos del joven que la había salvado del gorila que la quería matar, por lo que se separo lentamente, para poder ver claramente al atacante en el piso con un certero disparo en la cabeza.

- Yo que tu no miraría – refirió Inuyasha por acto reflejo, además medio ofuscado porque sinceramente tenerla en sus brazos era excitante, hasta que se acordó que en sus vacaciones no había tenido mucha acción en el área de la cama…. Estaba necesitado….

- Soy forense, he visto cosas que no te dejarían dormir en un año – Contesto por inercia la azabache, mientras un muchacho reafirmaba la teoría que el trasera femenino se veía endemoniadamente bien en un uniforme de medica, pero el comentario de la doctora lo llevo a alzar una ceja y mirarla

- Creeme no lo creo.

Kagome se dio cuenta de la situación y reacciono…

- ¿Quien es usted y que hace aquí?

- Oye con un gracias por salvarme la vida guapo seria mas educado no ¿Crees?

Kagome quería matarlo, claro que estaba agradecida pero la situación era demasiado, y este estúpido le decía que le diera las gracias, y que esperaba que le dijera guapo… bueno guapo se quedaba corto, el sujeto estaba para chuparse los dedos pero tampoco para que sea tan engreído.

- En primera no has respondido mi pregunta y en segundo, sueña si piensas que voy a decirte guapo.

- Oh vamos, se que lo piensas – Inuyasha no se lo podía creer, esta mujer estuvo a punto de morir y solo se le ocurre reñirle. Eso era un merito…uno que le atraía, además que la doctora era bella, muy bella en realidad, ahora que podía contemplarla de pie. Era bajita, pero bien dice el dicho que lo bueno viene en frasco pequeño, y él lo sabía de primera mano.

Kagome por su parte solo podía ver y analizar al hombre en el suelo, jamás lo había visto antes, pero el sujeto parecía conocerla, lo cual al principio la asusto.

- ¿Qué piensas?- Inuyasha la observaba desde atrás, mientras la veía rondar el cuerpo del atacante, y cuando se situó a la par de ella, pudo reconocerlo, era Renkotsu uno de los asesinos a sueldo de Naraku, y no pudo evitar pensar, la tercera es la vencida, ya que en 2 oportunidades se encontró con el mastodonte que estaba tendido en el suelo, y en esas veces se le escapo.

- Este tipo parecía conocerme pero yo no tengo idea de quién es, nunca lo había visto antes.

- Su nombre es Renkotsu, es un asesino a sueldo de un narcotraficante, y déjame decirte algo linda, si el parecía conocerte, es porque te has metido con la gente equivocada.

Kagome rápidamente lo observo, asustada por las palabras del sujeto que la había salvado, y solo pudo preguntar ¿Quién eres?

Por su parte Inuyasha solo pudo contemplarla, y vio el miedo en sus ojos, por lo que hiso lo que nunca hacia, bajar la guardia y contestar francamente.

-Soy Inuyasha Taisho, soy agente de una organización no gubernamental que desbarata organizaciones delictivas, ¿Qué buscaba en ti?

- Yo… -Kagome dudaba si decirle o no, pero como ese tipo "Inuyasha" la había salvado, creyó que si hubiese querido matarla ya lo hubiese hecho por lo que se arriesgo y le contesto:

- Buscaban un chip de memoria que venía junto a un cadáver que llego por la noche. Yo le dije que no sabía nada, y que el cuerpo no traía nada con el pero no quiso creerme, dijo saber que no solo sabía que el chip lo tenían en el departamento de investigaciones tecnológicas, sino también sabía que yo había visto el contenido y que solo por eso yo no vería la luz del sol otra vez.

- ¿Dónde está el chip?

- Al parecer, lo sacaron del departamento de investigaciones pero detectaron que alguien había hecho una copia.

Inuyasha no podía creerlo, si era lo que pensaba, estaba muchacha tenía más valor en sus ovarios de lo que había visto jamás, pero también significaba que estaba en peligro, por lo que no podía dejarla a la deriva.

- ¿Tú has hecho una copia no es cierto?

Kagome fijo su mirada en la de él y quedo prendida a esos ojos atrapantes, pero le dijo con toda confianza – Si, y no solo eso, vi su contenido.

- ¿Sabes que había allí?

- Si, contenía fotos de mujeres en ropa interior, además de archivos con direcciones, coordenadas de ruta de vuelo, otras fotos de campamentos y lo que creo que eran plantaciones de cocaína y marihuana. Creo que es información de tráfico de drogas y de trata de blancas.

Inuyasha recordó las palabras de Totosai, esto es muy grande y no se equivocaba. Pensó la situación y no le quedo otra alternativa…no quedaba otra..

- Mira, no es necesario decirte el peligro que corres, debo sacarte de aquí cuanto antes, si él – Señalando a Renkotsu – Te encontró no dudo que otros vengas a completar el trabajo una vez que se den cuenta de que este está muerto, debo sacarte.

- Pero espera ¿y mi familia?, no puedo solo huir, si ellos me encontraron seguro trataran de dañarlos si saben que tengo esa información.

Kagome estaba aterrada, no solo por su integridad física, si no por la integridad de su familia, no podía abandonar a su madre y pequeño hermano, además de que su abuelo no podría defenderlos, si con solo un soplido uno podía tumbarlo. No podía abandonarlos.

- No te preocupes por ellos, pondré protección sobre ellos, no podrá acercarse ni una mosca a los alrededores sin que mi equipo lo detecte, ellos estarán a salvo, no te preocupes, pero es este momento mi prioridad es sacarte de aquí y mantenerte respirando – Inuyasha se puso en marcha y sin esperar respuesta alguna, tiro del brazo de la azabache para no perder más tiempo.

Salieron del edificio observando los alrededores, Inuyasha sabía que si seguían perdiendo tiempo, mas sabuesos de Naraku estarían allí, en corto plazo, debía apurarse.

Además de que si la información que poseía Kagome era la que refería el caso era más serio de lo que imaginaba, las dimensiones que podría tomar eran gigantescas, ya no era solo tráfico de droga, sino también de personas.

* * *

Subieron al automóvil de Inuyasha y emprendieron la retirada, mientras que la mente de Kagome viajaba a los acontecimientos recientemente vividos, y el miedo de perder a su familia.

Se maldijo la hora de que en que se cuerpo haya llegado a sus manos, de haber encontrado el chip, pero sobretodo por ser demasiado curiosa, y eso es lo que en este momento hacia que su vida dependiera de un hilo…. Su vida y la de su familia….

Lo único que atino a decir en voz baja fue….MALDICIÓN…. mientras de sus ojos corrían lagrimas silenciosas.

Continuara...

* * *

Y que tal? Pobre Kagome no? pero con un guardaespaldas asi yo me arriesgaria con gusto.

Bien espero que el proximo capitulo les deje con la boca abierta y si no, PERDON! NO SABIA LO QUE HACIA!

Saludos y abrazos! Hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3: Protegiendola

Buenas buenas, volvi con otro capitulo, que les esta pareciendo hasta ahora, Bien? o merece ser quemada y vetada para no pudrir ninguna mente?

si les gusto espero con gusto sus review, si no les gusto tambien!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y demas personajes pertenecen a la propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la trama de la historia es de mi autoria! mi mente esta quemada!

saludos y gracias por leer lo que crea mi imaginacion! Las veo al final

* * *

**3º capitulo: Protegiendola**

Trataba una y otra vez de entender todo lo sucedido. No podía dejar de pensar en la situación vivida horas atrás.

FLASH BACK

Mientras regresaba a su oficina, pensaba en el contenido de ese chip de memoria, no estaba totalmente segura ya que no pudo verlo completamente; la presencia de Hojo a veces la ponía nerviosa, y aprovechando un descuido del muchacho, rápidamente coloco su pen drive en el CPU del computador, y realizo una copia de todo el contenido para poder analizarlo en la privacidad de su oficina o su hogar. Estaba segura que era sobre caso de trata de blancas, como se decía vulgarmente, secuestro de personas, mujeres en su mayoría para venderlas para prostitución seguramente. Aunque recordó una imagen fugaz en donde aparecían niños, pero no pudo terminar de analizarlo.

En su oficina recordó uno informes que debía terminar, por lo que se procuro eliminar toda distracción antes de ver lo de este caso. Mientras terminaba el último informe, se dio cuenta que hacían pasado 2 hs, y a su vez vio el reloj digital que tenía delante de ella. Eran las 3 y 30 de la madrugada, y ya sentía hambre, por lo que se disponía a levantarse de su silla para ir por un aperitivo, cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta. Se extraño de que alguien estuviera allí, general mente los informes se entregaban al termino del turno, o sea a las 8 de la mañana, y si alguien necesitaba reconocer algún cuerpo, primero la llamaban a ella, para verificar que hubiera alguien además que sin autorización de ella, nadie podía bajar a la morgue, y era raro que Ginta si traía algún "amiguito" no la hubiese llamado o como mucho mensajeado como normalmente hacia. Así que opto por verificar, pero le surgió una extraña corazonada. Se coloco cerca de la puerta que conectaba con el área de autopsias, y desde allí le dijo a quien quiera que sea que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta un fuerte "Pase"

Cuando la puerta se abrió entro un hombre, gigante según su perspectiva, con un porte de miedo.

- Buenas noches doctora Higurashi, soy detective y necesito hacerle unas cuantas preguntas

Por alguna extraña razón no le creyó, tenia mas pinta de asesino a sueldo, que de detective, por lo que midió sus palabras al contestar.

- Disculpe pero nadie me ha informado que hubiera algún detective buscándome, cual es su nombre señor.

Algo en la mirada de la doctora, le alerto que no se había tragado la historia, por lo que no quería perder mucho tiempo, el arma en su chaqueta estaba debidamente preparada para su cometido, así que solo dijo.

- MMM creí que me creería pero no es así no, señorita Higurashi, sabe usted parece inteligente, así que si me dice lo que necesito no tendremos ningún problema, y créame que me dolería en el alma terminar con la vida de tan bonita muchacha.

- ¿Y que se supone que quiere saber?

- se que usted realizo la autopsia de un tipo que trajeron por la noche, y sé también que le extrajeron un chip de su estomago

-Si sabe todo eso para que me necesita – Kagome ya media la distancia de la puerta que podía utilizar de escape, sabiendo que lo más probable era que este tipo quisiera matarla.

- UH pero que impaciente, mire dejémonos de juego, el chip está en mi poder pero sé que alguien realizo una copia, y la única persona que tuvo acceso a él fueron un idiota y usted.

En ese momento pensó en Hojo, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Dónde está Hojo?

- jajajaja esa rata en cuanto me vio salió corriendo, me dejo el trabajo más fácil, pero siento que contigo linda no va a ser igual ¿No? Solo déjame decirte que no intentes ninguna estupidez Kagome Higurashi porque conocemos todos tus movimientos, y si yo fuera tu linda, me darías la copia, porque sé que tú la tienes.

Kagome no tardo en reacciona, abrió la puerta al momento en el momento que ese tipo sacaba su arma, apago los interruptores de luz, y corrió con toda la velocidad en la que le dieron sus piernas y llego a la llave principal de luz, y bajo la llave para evitar que ese asesino pudiera tener acceso a claridad, porque estaba segura que si eso pasaba no saldría viva de allí.

- NO, NO, NO LINDA, NO QUIERO PONERME A JUGAR – Dicho esto se puso a disparar a todas direcciones.

Kagome pudo sentir alguna que otra bala pasando cerca de ella, y lo peor de todo era que la salida estaba detrás del mastodonte que quería asesinarla.

- SABES BONITA, PARA VENIR DE UN TEMPLO ERES POCO COOPERATIVA, NO CREO QUE A TU MAMITA LE GUSTE, O A TU ABUELITO, EL ES MONJE ALLI ¿NO? – el tipo sabia que hilos tacar para provocarla. Pero por suerte Kagome sabia como mantener la mente fría en situaciones extremas.

Trato de gatear sigilosamente hacia algún punto que la acercara a la salida, y conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, por lo que sin perder el punto de la voz del asesino fue costeando la pared. Rogando a todos los dioses para que el tipo se alejara de la puerta, pero no había caso, pero pudo ver por la poca luz que se filtraba de su oficina, que esa puerta estaba abierta, si lograba llegar a ella podía salir por la puerta que conectaba al pasillo. Dios bendiga al arquitecto que puso en esa oficina 2 accesos.

Se notaba que este tipo poseía poca paciencia por lo que empezó a vociferar:

- VAMOS LINDA, NO LO HAGAS MAS DIFICIL, YA TE DIJE, SERA SIN DOLOR, ASI QUE DEJA DE ESCONDERTE!

Dado que su argumento denotaba impaciencia comenzó a alejarse de la puerta de la oficina, bloqueando la entrada de camillas, pero a Kagome solo le interesaba que se alejara mas su salida, así que en silencio pero rápidamente fue acercándose, sin hacer el menor ruido. Ya estaba cerca, solo un metro….

- YA NIÑA ME HAS CANSADO QUERIA HACERLO RAPIDO PERO ME HICISTE ENOJAR!

Kagome se levanto a toda velocidad empujo mas la puerta y se encontró con un joven hombre que la miraba desconcertado, y todo fue rápido, vio al joven mirar por encima de su hombro, por detrás de ella, y rápidamente saco un arma de su chaqueta al momento que tiraba de uno de sus brazos para refugiarla en su pecho, y pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de un disparo, y ahí su mente se bloqueo…..

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y ahora se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la sala de un completo desconocido, pero quien a su vez era quien la había salvado. Ya eran las 9 de la mañana, no tenia sueño a pesar de todo, estaba acostumbrada a hacer guardias de 48 horas y no dormir en ningún momento, pero la razón de su desvelo era su preocupación hacia su familia.

Tenía miedo por ellos, ese tipo, Renkotsu como Inuyasha lo nombro, parecía saber de su familia, de que vivía en un templo, además su abuelo era demasiado confianzudo con la gente, era blanco fácil para cualquier timador, por lo que no dudo que también lo fuera para un asesino. Y…DIOS, su hermano, su hermano en su plena adolescencia, a él le gustaba disfrutar del tiempo a la salida del instituto, ¿y si alguien lo interceptaba? Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla, pero rápidamente las seco con su mano, este no era el momento de flaquear, no debía, NO PODIA.

-Oye, puedes estar tranquila, tu familia ya está custodiada, no tienes que preocuparte.

Kagome que no dejaba de contemplar la vista hacia un parque que se veía desde allí, solo miro por el reflejo a Inuyasha, para voltearse y encararlo. Necesitaba confiar en él, sabía que se había metido en un gran lio, y que por eso toda su familia peligraba.

- Y mis amigos, los más cercanos ¿Ellos también estarán bien?

- Tu amiga Sango también tiene custodia al igual que su familia.

Kagome lo miro profundamente, en ningún momento le había nombrado a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Cómo es que…

- ¿Qué se de tu amiga? – La azabache solo pudo contestar con un movimiento de su cabeza, por que estaba perpleja – De la misma manera que Renkotsu sabia de tu familia.

Inuyasha solo vio miedo en la mirada de la doctora, por lo que hiso lo que nunca había hecho jamás, acorto las distancias para ponerse frente a ella y arrodillarse para quedar a su altura, tomo sus manos y solo le dijo.

- Mira, no voy a decirte lo que ya sabes, estas en peligro, has visto lo que no debías, y eres testigo de esto sin quererlo, pero quédate tranquila, nada va a pasarte a ti o a tu familia. La información que tienes es de vital importancia, y hasta donde se contiene información que podría comprometer a gente muy poderosa, pero yo voy a protegerte – Mas allá de su trabajo, Inuyasha veía algo en Kagome que lo llevo a decirle esas palabras, como una muda promesa personal. Nadie la tocaría, y quien lo hiciera no viviría lo suficiente para contarlo.

- Escucha, necesito ver la información que obtuviste, pero no puedo hacerlo aquí.

Kagome esto último la desconcertó - ¿EH? Porque no

- Digamos que tuve una pequeña crisis y rompí mi computador – La verdad no estaba tan equivocado, de hecho lo que paso fue que recibió un mail de una antigua amante que contenía un virus, que infecto su computador, claro el muy tonto no leyó con esto no te olvidaras mas de mi….MALDITAS MUJERES VENGATIVAS… y la verdad sea dicha, no hay nada peor que una mujer despechada.

Aventó la pobre maquina contra la pared, y como salía de vacaciones obligadas, no se tomo el tiempo de comprar otra, ni siquiera se molesto.

- No entiendo entonces, ¿cómo pretendes verlo?

- Iremos a las oficinas donde trabajo, mi equipo ya está al tanto y nos están esperando. Pero debemos darnos prisa, a estas alturas todo el equipo del mastodonte al que le provoque un ducto de aire ya deben estar buscando venganza – Inuyasha se puso de pie y sin soltar la mano de Kagome la insto a que ella imitara la acción, y recordó lo que quería preguntarle desde que llegaron a su departamento – Oye, tiene contigo el pen drive ¿No? – Se colgaría allí mismo si no lo tuviera.

- Claro que sí, no lo revise en profundidad, pero creí que era una información demasiado importante como para dejarla por allí en mi oficina.

- Bien ¿Dónde está?

- Preferiría dártelo en cuanto estemos delante de un computador, si no te molesta.

La forense tenía miedo de que si le daba el pen drive en ese momento, seguro la mataría, así que si debían matarla, al menos dilataría el momento, a pesar de la poca confianza que le tenía por su intuición, tampoco era mucha, si bien la salvo, apenas y conocía al hombre. Debía ser cautelosa.

Inuyasha noto esa duda en ella, pero suspiro y solo le dijo – Bien vamos.

Y así ambos dejaron el departamento, se subieron al móvil de Inuyasha y emprendieron el viaje hacia las oficinas centrales de investigación, sin notar a una figura que se mantenía oculta en la esquina, observando cada movimiento….aunque aquella figura solo creía pasar desapercibida, porque nuestro agente, ya había reparado el él.

* * *

Al llegar a las oficinas, subieron por ascensor hasta la oficina de su jefe, ya hacían sido anunciados, así que si no se equivocaba Totosai estaba esperándolos.

Cuando el muchacho llamo a su jefe, este quiso matarlo por el desastre que dejaron en la morgue y que seguro no pudo averiguar nada por jugar a los bandidos, ya que Totosai sabia del juramento de Inuyasha de que Renkotsu no volvería a escaparse, pero en cuanto le explico y que había sacado con vida a la forense que había hecho la autopsia sino que la misma señorita portaba valiosa información, el viejo jefe pareció calmarse.

Y acertó, Totosai los esperaba en la puerta de su oficina.

- Hola Taisho, y buenos días doctora Higurashi – Para estas alturas no es extraño que conociera su nombre, hasta afirmaba que sabrían su talla de sostén – Mucho gusto, soy Totosai Kato, el jefe de este lugar.

- Bien, sabe mi nombre así que no es necesario presentarme – Dijo esto en un todo fastidiado, no es que fuera maleducada, pero su día no era el mejor, pero tampoco era para desquitarlo con quien no debía – Lo siento señor, no tengo un buen día.

Totosai no espero que se disculpara, de hecho entendía la situación que estaba pasando así que solo se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su hombro, ante la mirada ¿enojada? De Inuyasha….después hablaría con este muchacho porque a ciencia cierta no lo sabía pero algo ocultaba, y estaba relacionado con la jovencita que estaba delante de él.

- Señorita no tiene porque disculparse, su situación no es la mejor, y tiene derecho de estar enojada si así lo desea.

- Gracias señor

- Bien, bien ¿Podemos dejar las cursilerías y ponernos a trabajar? El hecho de que lo estuvieran prácticamente ignorando no le gusto para nada, asi que no evito dejar salir malhumor y poco tacto. Totosai y Kagome lo miraron mal pero decidieron no decir nada e ingresar a la oficina.

Una vez adentro de la misma, Totosai le ofreció asiento a Kagome, a la vez de que le pedía que le relatara todo lo que había ocurrido, desde que llego el cuerpo del NN hasta su actual situación. Una vez concluido el relato, Totosai le pregunto:

- ¿Podríamos ver esa información?

Kagome ya estaba segura, y así se sentía, por lo que no dudo en entregarle el pen drive que mantenía oculto. Se llevo ambas manos a un colgante que llevaba puesto con forma de crucifijo, y tiro de una de las partes más largas de la cruz para dejar ver la entrada de USB del pen drive.

Inuyasha y Totosai estaban perplejos, nunca imaginarían que esa cruz escondía un pen drive.

Cuando se pusieron a analizar el contenido, los 3 personajes no pudieron dejar de sentir asco, furia y desolación ante lo visto.

Mujeres semidesnudas, con descripciones de sus medidas, si eran vírgenes o no, sus edades, nacionalidades, y también incluía una observación de para que serviría. La mayoría para prostituirlas, y otras para ser esclavas privadas.

También había otras personas, que eran vendidas como servidumbre, o que eran ofrecidos para trabajar en los sembradíos de cocaína y mariguana. Los niños…algunos desnutridos, otros visiblemente maltratados, que seguramente eran para ser utilizados como mulas.

Kagome comenzó a llorar de la bronca e impotencia, no podía comprender que hubiera gente tan descabellada y enferma.

- Señorita Higurashi que tanto vio de esta información antes de que Inuyasha la ayudara – Totosai necesitaba saber que tanto sabia, de ello dependía para saber que tan involucrada podía llegar a estar.

- Yo vi casi todo, no pude analizarlo en profundidad pero lo vi en su totalidad.

- Bien déjeme decirle, que se encuentra en gran peligra entonces – Totosai la observaba serio, mientras que en la cara de Inuyasha no se veía emoción alguna.

Kagome levanto una ceja al momento que contestaba sarcásticamente - ¿No me diga? En serio cuéntese otra broma.

Inuyasha la miro duro esta vez, para contestarle – Esto no es ninguna broma niña, deberías pensar en dejar de meter la nariz en donde no te corresponde si sales viva de esta.

Totosai que vio la transformación del rostro de Kagome, quiso intervenir pero fue demasiado tarde.

- A MI NO ME DICES NIÑA, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, Y EN VEZ DE DECIRME LO QUE SE PODRIAN DECIRME LO QUE NO SE, QUE ES COMO MIERDAS VOY A SALIR DE ESTO.

NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE INTENTAN MATARME POR DISTINTAS EVIDENCIAS QUE HE ENCONTRO EN LAS AUTOPSIAS, O POR NO ACEPTAR UN SOBORNO, PERO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE MI FAMILIA CORRE SERIO RIESGO DE MUERTE, Y …Y... – Kagome solo cerró los ojos para contener las lagrimas y el llanto, la frustración e impotencia, estaba asustada, aterrada mejor dicho y no sabía qué hacer, por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer.

Solo pudo colocar su cabeza entre sus piernas para lograr contenerse mientras se agarraba la cabeza. He Inuyasha solo pensaba "mierda que pulmones" pero rápidamente alejo el pensamiento, tenía una idea de lo que pasaría por su mente, a él quisieron matarlo tantas veces y temió por su familia, pero savia también que su padre quien había sido agente junto con su madre, sabían protegerse muy bien y podría jurar que antes de acercarse a ellos, terminarían con la cabeza agujereada con solo intentarlo. Además su madre tenía el carácter de los mil demonios cuando la molestaban.

-Escucha, la principal cabeza de esta organización es Naraku Kimura, a él no le gusta dejar cabos sueltos y que encima alguien tuviera no solo información si no que conociera de esta, hace que seas su principal blanco, además eres una famosa forense, y sé que has cerrado casos imposibles, y eso mi niña te hace peligrosa para él.

Kagome levanto la cabeza cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, y solo miro a Totosai con la cara llena de lágrimas.

- N..No sé qué hacer – fue lo único que pudo decir la chica

Totosai solo podía ver a una pequeña niña aterrada y confundida, y le embargo una pena tan grande. Pero fue Inuyasha quien rompió el momento

- Yo voy a protegerte, nadie va a tocarte, y cuando todo esto termine, te llevare a ti y tu familia de vacaciones ¿Qué me dices? – Para finalizar su propuesta de viaje.

Kagome levanto una ceja, este tipo estaba loco o ¿Qué? Un lunático quería matarla por encontrarla peligrosa por tener información que podía arruinarlo, y el solo le ofrece salir de vacaciones si no la mataban en el proceso.

- Tu solo quieres verme en bikini ¿No es cierto? – la azabache tenía como defensa psicológica como método anti estrés

Mientras que Inuyasha pensaba "la_ muy desgraciada me descubrió_" – Feh! Quien quiere verte en bikini, ni siquiera eres bonita.

- Eres un idiota

- Y tu fea

- Que no tienes mejores insultos

- si los tengo pero no creo que tu pequeña mente entienda los insulto que pienso

- Guau, no sabía que pudieras pensar

- YA BASTA LOS DOS! – Totosai grito a todo pulmón, la situación era demasiado delicada como para que se pusieran a pelear como niños de jardín, pero al mirarlos tuvo que esconder las ganas de reírse, si tuvieran rabo seguro lo esconderían entre sus patas.

- Bien lo primero que haremos es llevar esta información a Miroku, el sacara las coordenadas de los campamentos y sembradíos, además hay que ver las listas de entrega que allí aparecen para organizar un plan de rescates. Y tu Kagome, te quedaras aquí por el momento, es lo más seguro. Y tu Inuyasha serás quien se encargue de ella ¿Está bien?...además debes planear unas vacaciones familiares para cuando esto termine ¿No? Jejeje – Totosai sabía que Taisho era bruto, impulsivo y tenía poco tacto, en pocas palabras era un animal, pero pocas veces lo vio preocupado por la vida de alguna víctima, y sabia que a él no le gustaba involucrarse con ellas, pero algo le decía que su sentido de protección estaba relacionado con recuerdos de su pasado.

- Totosai

- Si muchacho – Lo dijo de una manera divertida, ya que las mejillas de Inuyasha estaba rojas

- VETE A LA MIERDA! Vamos Kagome – y Kagome solo atino a seguir al furibundo mucho, sin entender su enojo, porque si no había escuchado mal, fue el que le ofreció el viaje.

Y ambos muchachos abandonaron la oficina, para dirigirse a la oficina de Miroku.

* * *

En la puerta de esa oficina se leía HOUSHI MIROKU investigaciones Informáticas y estrategias

Golpearon a la puerta delante de ellos, y cuando escucharon un "pasen" ingresaron para encontrarse con el encargado de esa oficina

- Inuyasha, mi gran amigo, ya empezaba a extrañarte, que hayas llegado de vacaciones y no hayas venido a molestarme es todo un logro

- Ya Miroku no comiences pareces una novia celosa pidiendo atención.

Y reparando en la muchacha que venía detrás de su amigo, no pudo evitar hacer una maldad.

- Oh vamos, yo sé que soy más importante que una novia, las cosas que hemos vivido juntos, y… - Mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

Pero no se vio venir el golpe en la cabeza que le propino su amigo.

- Ya cállate afeminado, tenemos trabajo, Ah déjame presentar…. – Y se vio interrumpido al sentir una ráfaga de aire que paso delante de él, en dirección hacia donde estaba la forense. Para cuando volteo, el pervertido de su amigo y compañero ya tenía tomada las manos de la joven mientras le decía a una desconcertada Kagome.

- Oh benditos sean los ojos que ven a tan hermoso ángel, dime preciosura, ¿Te gustaría tener un bello hijo conmigo? (sino no seria Miroku) mientras la abrazaba y deslizaba rápidamente una mano a una zona que no debía)

- Pero que rayos… - Y el sonido de una cachetada con sentimiento le aflojo los dientes al depravado muchacho, al tiempo que otro golpe era asestado en su cabeza.

- Mantén tus manos alejadas de ella, entiendes idiota – decía un ofuscado Inuyasha, mientras que Miroku con una mano frotaba su enrojecida mejilla, y con la otra su cabeza.

- Lo siento amigo, no sabía que era tu chica

- ELLA NO ES MI CHICA/YO NO SOY SU CHICA – Gritaron ambos, y cuando se dieron cuenta de su acción se miraron para rápidamente desviar su vista en otra dirección.

- No seas idiota Miroku, ella es la doctora Kagome Higurashi, es la forense que le practico la autopsia a Sato el secuas de Naraku.

- ¿Al que degollaron? – pregunto Miroku, estaba al tanto de la situación

- No lo degollaron, solo le cortaron la yugular – Comento Kagome como quien no quiere la cosa, además ella había realizado la autopsia, quien mejor que ella para contestar ¿No? Mientras ahogaba un bostezo, ya empezaba a sentir los signos de cansancio.

- Señorita por qué no se recuesta en el sofa, nosotros analizaremos la información.

Kagome lo miro desconfiada, para luego mirar a Inuyasha – Aléjalo de mi si se me acerca mientras duermo – Mientras se dirigía al mueble que se veía cómodo, lo que la llevo a preguntarse cuantas veces habrá dormido allí. Estaba preparado para eso, porque en el respaldo había una manta.

- Claro, descansa, si intenta algo raro, lo apuñalo – Decía Inuyasha con una macabra mirada dirigida a su amigo, sabía que lo mataría si la tocaba

- Bien si algo sucede despiértenme.

- Ya duérmete

La confianza que en pocas horas les sorprendía a los dos, eran prácticamente extraños, y se trataban con demasiada confianza.

* * *

Kagome dormía profundamente mientras ambos muchachos analizaban la información, Miroku había imprimido unos archivos en Word que tenían cronogramas de entrega, diferentes localizaciones, etc.; mientras que Miroku revisaba archivos encriptados.

Inuyasha ya estaba organizando mentalmente una emboscada para una entrega que allí mencionaba, la cual se realizaría en 3 días, hasta que la vos de Miroku lo caso de sus pensamientos

- Inuyasha refréscame la memoria, ¿Por qué la señorita Kagome está mezclada en este lio?

- Miroku ya te dije, ella realizo la autopsia de Sato, y encontró el chip de memoria, pero la muy desgraciada es peor que un niño de curiosa y vio lo que había en ese chip, además de que saco una copia. Al parecer Renkotsu sabía que Sato se trago ese chip y fue a buscarlo. Estoy seguro que ese archivo estaba codificado, y habrá tenido algún programa de rastreo de plagio y copia, y ahí noto que alguien lo había duplicado. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Inuyasha ven, necesito que veas esto

Inuyasha, quien se encontraba sentado cerca del sofá donde descansaba la bella forense durmiente, se levanto para acercase a su amigo.

- Dime si estoy equivocado pero esa mujer en la foto no es….

- No puede ser…- La sorpresa de Inuyasha no tenia límite.

Ambos muchachos se observaron fijamente para desviar la mirada al cuerpo femenino que se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá

A Inuyasha se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ERA KAGOME!

* * *

terminado el 3º capitulo, espero que las locuras de mi mente entretengan sus ratos de ocio, porque hay mucho mas por delante...

Saludos, muchos abrazos psicologicos y desde ya por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras GRACIAS TOTALES!

con muchisimo cariño a las que confiaron en mis historias, y me lo demuestran en los review, espero no fallarles!


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Quien Es?

Hola a todas! aca esta el nuevo capitulo, y el nuevo descubrimiento de kagome...

espero las atrape...

Red de tráfico: 4º capitulo

- ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA!

-INUYASHA YA CALMATE – Totosai trataba de calmarlo, pero llego tan alterado a su oficina, que no sabía cómo controlar la ira que el despedía por los poros. En el tiempo que lo conocía, solamente lo vio así de alterado una vez, y en aquella ocasión perdió a alguien muy importante para él.

Inuyasha por su parte no dejaba de dar vueltas como animal enjaulado, no podía creerlo, no podía entender. Esa doctora no tenía antecedentes de haber estado implicada en ninguna investigación que la comprometiera al punto de arriesgar su vida. Ni mucho menos alguna implicancia con Naraku, era sencillamente imposible, no concebía la razón por la cual ella estaba en esas fotos, que indudablemente eran del archivo que ellos lograron descodificar donde tenía la información de los artículos de venta, o sea, de venta de mujeres.

Cuando Miroku le insto a ver lo que el archivo codificado encerraba, jamás pensó en encontrar las fotos de su protegida allí, vio las fotos y prácticamente se le cayó el alma a los pies, eran más de 200 imágenes, y de muy larga data, imágenes de una Kagome adolescente con uniforme de secundaria, además de algunas desde distintos ángulos tomadas de su hogar, otras mostraban a la azabache más grande en donde calculo que eran durante sus estudios en la universidad, y otros tantos más recientes. Al parecer se veía a Kagome en distintos planos en el interior de su hogar, seguramente desde algún departamento frente al suyo, ya que las imágenes fueron tomadas desde la ventana. En las fotografías podía se la podía observar en ropa interior, algunas en las cuales ella estaba conversando por teléfono, y otras más perturbadoras en donde aparecía dormida. Si fuera otro contexto hasta guardaría copias para el porqué la chica estaba MUY BIEN desarrollada, además que dormida era endemoniadamente sexy y angelical. Dormía casi desnuda! Pero el saber que las fotos pertenecían a un informante de una traficante lo ponía furioso, ya no era solo una protegida por tener en su poder información que podía incriminar a un traficante internacional, esto era mucho más profundo. Y la pregunta que recurrente mente llegaba a su cabeza era:

¿Por qué aparecía Kagome en los archivos de Naraku?

- Debemos indagar más en la historia de la muchacha Inuyasha, ve con Miroku y dile que la investigue, quiero saber todo hasta cuanto peso al nacer, que Naraku la tenga en esos archivos no es nada bueno – A Totosai miles de ideas se le cruzaban por la cabeza, pero ninguna con lógica que explique qué relación tenia esta niña con ese maleante – Ah Inuyasha, otra cosa, ¿Ella ya despertó?

- No, cuando venia hacia acá ella seguía profundamente dormida, y lo seguirá por unas horas más, según se ella estaba de guardia y hacia de 32 hs que no dormía, además con todo esto su cuerpo seguro necesita descansar – había pasado 2 horas desde que Inuyasha estaba con Totosai mostrando lo que habían encontrado en esa memoria

- Cuando despierte interrogala, yo mientras tanto preparare un un escuadrón para verificar lo de las entregas, y preparare una misión de rescate, aunque alguno de estos datos seguramente serán modificados, Naraku estará al tanto de que tenemos esta información y cambiara o la fecha de entrega o el lugar

- No lo creo, el programa de codificación que llevaban esos archivos era uno de los últimos, que se supone no pueden descodificarse sin una contraseña. No creo que cambien nada, si me necesitas para alguna de las misiones avísame, volveré con Miroku.

- No Inuyasha tu misión ahora es proteger a esa niña, hasta que no descubramos que la une a Naraku tú te quedaras a su lado –

- Bien en cuanto despierte y sepa algo importante te avisare – Inuyasha volteo para dirigirse hacia la oficina de Miroku, con dos ideas en su cabeza:

1- Obtener toda la información posible sobre lo que pueda unir a Kagome a Naraku

2- Y rogar que Miroku no se haya propasado con ella mientras él no estaba o lo desfiguraría

* * *

Miroku seguía pegado a la pantalla, ya había puesto a trabajar a su grupo de investigación para recaudar toda información de la doctora Higurashi, mientras él seguía revisando archivos del chip. El tipo que recaudado la información había sacado literalmente todo, no le parecía nada extraño que al dejar correr el programa de descodificación cada vez aparecieran mas.

Ya habían pasado varias horas del descubrimiento, y de vez en cuando veía de reojo a Inuyasha y parecía un demonio, y observaba disimuladamente a la joven dormilona en el sofá. La mente de su amigo seria un caos. Entendía el miedo que Inuyasha debía estar pasando por que eran amigos desde la infancia y el estuvo a su lado cuando secuestraron a su hermana Rin, el apenas había entrado en la organización, y cuando su madre dio aviso de lo acontecido se enloqueció.

Se inicio la búsqueda de la pequeña, que tenía unos 14 años de edad, y siendo la hija menor de una alto jefe del ejercito como lo era su padre, se considero como la máxima prioridad. La investigación los llevo a tardar 2 meses en dar con su paradero, ya que cada vez que se organizaba una emboscada cambiaban de localización, llevándolos a la hipótesis de que había un soplón entre ellos y así fue. La habían sacado del país y había sido vendida, y cuando la encontraron, ya no era la dulce y feliz niña que solía ser. La habían drogado al punto de ser adicta, pesaba al menos 35 kilos y no solo eso sino que la convirtieron en el juguete personal de un pedófilo, que la había violado, golpeado y prácticamente marcado como ganado.

Llevo años de terapia, rehabilitación y operaciones para borrar todas las marcas que dejaron en ella, y aun así su pequeña hermana nunca volvió a ser la misma. Hasta había intentado suicidarse en algunas ocasiones. Hoy en día ella tenía 22 años y había comenzado una relación con un muchacho de buena familia y costumbres quien la apoyaba mucho, de hecho Inuyasha era muy celoso en todo lo relacionado con la pequeña Rin, al igual que su medio hermano Sesshomaru, que era mayor que el por 5 años, y estaba en el equipo de Elite de las fuerzas Armadas de Japón.

Inuyasha hacia personal cada caso de trata de personas que llevaba, y al parecer este caso iba a ser mucho más personal. Por alguna razón esta muchacha era especial, los ojos del ambarino brillaron al verla, y se oscurecieron cuando Miroku la toco.

Pero los pensamientos de ambos fueron cortados por el bostezo de la doctora que estaba despertando de su sueño.

- Doctora Higurashi buenas tardes – Saluda Miroku a una confundida muchacha, seguramente todavía necesitaba despertarse mas. Su cara de confusión era rotunda.

Kagome por su parte solo miraba a su alrededor – Pensé que todo fue una pesadilla – solo atino a poner su cabeza en sus piernas.

- Oye te necesito despierta, hay muchas preguntas que hacer – El ambarino no quería perder más tiempo, necesitaba saber con urgencia que la vinculaba con Naraku.

Kagome levanto la cabeza de sus piernas para mirar a Inuyasha sin entender que tipo de preguntas quería hacer, ya que ella le había dicho todo lo que sabía, pero como no atinaba a un pensamiento coherente siendo que todavía no había terminado de despertar el otro 50% de su cerebro solo se limito a responder – Ok pero primero, podrías decirme donde hay un baño para poder asearme

- Claro, ven te acompañare

Miroku veía la escena perplejo, desde cuando su amigo era tan atento con una persona, independientemente del sexo de ello, el solía ser impersonal y hasta grosero, de hecho solo se limitaba a rescatar a las personas, y la contención se la dejaba al más cercano.

* * *

Pasaron 30 minutos y apareció la doctora, con la cara más fresca y despierta, además portaba otra ropa a la que tenia, Inuyasha quien ya maldecía la tardanza de ella, solo quedo embobado al verla ya no en su uniforme de medica, sino que ahora llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas ¾ acompañando un jeans ajustado a su figura de color azul, junto con unas sandalias estilo bailarinas color beige, mmm sencilla pero muy hermosa pensó el baboso y necesitado Inuyasha.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos estúpidos pensamientos ya que tenía otros más importantes que ocupar:

- Has tardado, y ¿De dónde has sacado la ropa? – Sabia que la chica en su escape solo salió con un bolso tipo bandolera por lo esa ropa no cabía allí.

- El señor Totosai mando a conseguirla, para que pudiera cambiarme la que llevaba, ya estaba sucia – No sabía el porqué pero la mirada que el joven le daba le hacía sonrojar y se sentía avergonzada – Lo siento si te molesto el haberte hecho esperar

Inuyasha cayo en la cuenta de que el tono de su voz era duro como reprochando su tardanza, que en realidad solo era la preocupación que sentía por su demora.

-Lo siento no quise que sonara a reproche pero tengo unas preguntas urgentes que hacerte, pero antes toma – Y le acerco una taza de café con leche para que al menos desayunara algo, junto con unas medias lunas para que pudiera añadir algo a su estomago, aunque seguro a penas si comía, era pequeña y demasiado delgada, tanto que sus senos parecían desproporcionados a su cuerpo, pero era solo apariencias. Le quedaban perfectos ante sus ojos. Debía de medir al menor 1.60 metros y si llegaba a los 50 kilos era mucho.

Kagome agradeció el gesto, estaba muriendo de hambre, miro el reloj que se veía en el escritorio y pudo ver que eran casi las 4 de la tarde, teniendo en cuenta que habían salido de la morgue a las 8 de la mañana, y que su última comida fue a las 10 de la noche, su estomago debía estar encogido de la hambruna que sentía.

-Bien dime ¿Qué quieres saber? – Pregunto la muchacha acomodándose en el sillón y apoyando su café en la mesa ratona que tenían allí.

- Que tanto sabes de Naraku Kimura – Pregunto sin rodeos Inuyasha mientras Miroku escuchaba atentamente.

- ¿Naraku Kimura? ¿El contrabandista? Mmm pues no mucho, solo que nadie conoce su rostro, y que es el mayor traficante de drogas, o al menos eso dice la prensa y algunos investigadores que suelen ir a la morgue ¿Por qué preguntas? – La confusión en el rostro de la azabache era monumental

- Mira, al parecer por alguna razón el está interesado en ti, y no solo por el simple hecho de tener esa información que lo compromete, acá la frase de estar en el lugar y momento equivocado no sirve, el te estuvo investigando.

- WOOOOO un momento eso es imposible, yo no lo conozco, NADIE LO HACE, y no he tenido muchos casos de traficantes que atender o que involucren mafiosos, debe haber algún tipo de error – Kagome ya empezaba a alterarse, ella no conocía a ningún mafioso, y saber que uno de los más gordos la investigaba la asustaba y la confundía mucho mas.

- No hay ningún error señorita Kagome, al contrario dentro de todos los archivos que se encontraban en la memoria había una carpeta que contenía fotos de usted desde la adolescencia, y… - Miroku dudaba en decirle que habían fotos recientes pero su amigo se adelanto.

- y hay otras tantas recientes, lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos el porqué de su fijación en una simple forense, si es que no has tocado casos relacionados con la mafia.

- Pues no lo sé, además ya les he dicho no lo conozco, solo lo que se cuenta en las noticias nada mas – Los nervios de Kagome estaban a flor de piel.

- Pues creo que deberíamos mostrarle las fotos de Naraku ¿No lo crees Inuyasha?

A todo esto Inuyasha se levanto para abrir un fichero y extraer unas carpetas, y de una de ellas saco lo que parecía una fotografía de tamaño mediano. Cuando estuvo frente a Kagome extendió la mano para darle la imagen, y la cara de Kagome se puso totalmente pálida.

Luego de unos segundos reacciono y comenzó a balbucear

-Esto no puede ser, debe haber algún tipo de equivocación, no…no puede ser cierto –mientras llevaba su mano libre a su frente, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos

- Disculpe señorita pero que sucede, conoce al tipo de la fotografía –Miroku solo veía la expresión de pánico y angustia en la joven y creyó que iba a colapsar.

- Ese es Naraku Kimura, el mayor narcotraficante de Japón y el resto del mundo – Inuyasha solo veía a Kagome con la vista fija en la fotografía.

- No no, esto es….no, no puede, no no puede ser – Kagome alzo la mirada para mirar a los ojos del ambarino, Y este cuando la vio a la cara, se le detuvo el corazón, el rostro de Kagome era la de una niña total mente aterrada, confundida, el dolor en su rostro dolía.

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome? acaso lo conoces

- ES MI TIO ONIGUMO….

Luego de ahí, la mente y la vista de Kagome se nublaron hasta quedar sumergida en una profunda oscuridad….

* * *

No podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía ser, era su tío favorito, quien la quería como una hija, jamás de los jamases podría concebir la idea de que su tío sea un traficante, ERA DETECTIVE DE LA POLICIA, no podía ser cierto.

Pasó aproximadamente 30 minutos inconsciente, y cuando despertó la cabeza le daba vueltas, al igual que su corazón. Trataba de atar cabos sueltos pero no había ninguno, era sencillamente imposible que su tío esté involucrado, y más irreal el hecho de que quisiera atentar contra ella.

La dejaron sola después de despertar para que pudiera ordenar las ideas pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo solo lograba confundirse más, necesitaba con urgencia hablar con su familia, asegurarse que estaban bien.

Luego de una hora, Inuyasha entro a la oficina, se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y pensó como iniciar la conversación, se la veía aturdida, confundida y no era para menos, todo lo que había pasado en menos de 24 horas dejaba perplejo a cualquiera.

- Kagome mírame por favor – Y ella así lo hizo – estás segura que ese hombre es tu tío

- Yo….en la fotografía es más joven pero es el, pero es imposible, mi tío es detective, uno de los mejores, el no puede ser ese Naraku, es muy correcto…

Inuyasha estaba por abrir la boca cuando Kagome se le adelanto.

- Mira no soy idiota, soy forense, además he realizado simposios sobre criminalística y la mente delictiva, se reconocer a un psicópata, o a un maleante, y puedo poner las manos en el fuego por mi tío, y sé que no me quemaría.

Él por su parte solo podía mirarla, era raro tener delante de él a una chica lista, estaba segura de las palabras que decía y mucho mas con respecto a quien ella decía era su tío. Debía investigar a fondo a ese tal Onigumo.

- Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas de ese tío tuyo – Inuyasha está decidido a encontrar la relación es este triangulo Naraku-Onigumo-Kagome.

- su nombre completo es Onigumo Kobayashi, se caso con mi tía Hikaru quien es la hermana mayor de mi madre, además el ayudo a mi madre a acercarse a mi padre, luego ellos se hicieron amigos. Cuando paso lo de mi padre, mis tíos estaban viviendo en china, le habían ofrecido un puesto en el departamento de policía de ese país. El y mi tía no pudieron tener hijos porque mi tía sufrió de cáncer y el tratamiento la dejo estéril, pero nunca fue un impedimento para ellos, mi tío daría su vida por ella, y cuando nacimos Sota y Yo ellos pasaron a adoptarnos prácticamente como sus hijos, al igual que nosotros. Fueron un gran apoyo con el asesinato de mi padre, a pesar de que no pudieron quedarse mucho tiempo, pero cuando se descubrió el asesino, ellos decidieron volver aquí, así que al año se mudaron a Japón nuevamente.

Inuyasha grababa cada palabra para luego poder corroborar la historia. Por lo que Kagome relataba el tipo parecía limpio pero en su experiencia sabia que hasta el más puro escondía algún trapo sucio, y él se encargaría de encontrarlo.

La azabache tenía la idea fija de comunicarse con su familia, necesitaba asegurarse por sí misma de ello, además de al menos poder escuchar la voz de su madre.

- ¿Inuyasha?

Estaba tan inmerso en sus deducciones que al escuchar la voz dudosa de la chica giro su rostro para mirarla – Uh ¿Qué sucede?

- YO…Quisiera poder llamar a mi madre, necesito hablar con ella

Él lo sabía, lo presentía, por lo que no dudo en acercarle el teléfono para que pudiera llamar a su madre, pero lo haría por altavoz así el sabría exactamente lo que hablarían. Lo dejo sobre la mesa ratona y dejo que ella marcara el numero, y después de dos timbres se escucho la vos de una mujer.

- _¿Diga?_

- ¿Mama?

-_¿Kagome eres tú, estas bien?_ – La vos de la madre de la azabache estaba cargada de angustia y por su timbre parecía que estaba a punto de llorar al escuchar la voz de su hija.

- Mama si soy yo y si estoy bien pero no llores por favor

- _Por dios hija dime que está sucediendo, llamo Hojo diciendo que encontraron tu oficina casi destrozada, y la sala de autopsias estada hecha un desastre y no había rastros de ti, y esta mañana vimos hombre custodiando la entrada del templo y solo nos dijeron que era por seguridad y que tú estabas a salvo_ – Ya para estas alturas la señora Higurashi no dejaba esconder su llanto, la preocupación por su hija era notoria

- Mama escucha, necesito preguntarte algunas cosas necesito que te calmes ¿Puedes?

- _Si hija_

- Bien ¿Hojo menciono si encontraron algún cuerpo en la morgue, un hombre con un balazo en la cabeza?

- _No hija solo menciono sobre los destrozos y que no podían encontrarte, ¿Dónde estás Kagome?_

- Mama estoy bien no te preocupes, pero no te desvíes por favor – Kagome pudo escuchar voces por el teléfono y reconoció enseguida la vos de su tío – Mama el tío Gumo está allí ¿No? – Ella de niña solía decirle tío Gumo al marido de su tía, le era difícil decir todo el nombre así que quedo ese sobrenombre

- _Si hija aquí esta_

- Ok, pásamelo mama necesito preguntarle algo

Después de unos segundos se dejo escuchar la vos de un hombre, y por su tono de voz nervioso y apresurado se notaba totalmente preocupado

- Kag hija dime que estas bien – Su tío está al borde de un ataque de nervios

- _Si tío cálmate si estoy bien_ – El estomago de la azabache era un manojo de nervios, reafirmando además que su tío era incapaz de ser quien estas personas decían que era. Esa preocupación no era fingida y ella sabia reconocer esos signos.

_- No te hicieron daño, estas herida estas en un lugar seguro…_

- Ya tío en serio estoy bien, no estoy lastimada ni nada pero tío…- Kagome no sabía cómo preguntar – necesito preguntarte algo muy importante

- _Claro hija, dame unos momentos por favor_

Pasaron unos minutos de espera, y nuevamente se escucho la voz de su tío

- _Ya esta cielo, estoy en patio, habla_

- Tío alguien esta tras de mi

Se escucho unas maldiciones por parte de su tío, y Kagome solo pudo mirar a Inuyasha que no perdía el hilo de la conversación solo escuchaba sin entrometerse.

- _Kagome ¿Estás sola?_

Kagome sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha a los ojos dijo – NO

- _Esa persona es de confianza_

Y Kagome sonrió tiernamente y sin quitar la vista del ambarino dijo – Si

- _Bien, la persona que esta tras de ti es Naraku ¿cierto?_

Kagome casi pierde la conciencia ante la clara evidencia de que su tío sabía algo de todo esto, e Inuyasha solo podía ver el aparato telefónico deseando poder atravesar la línea y agarrar por el cuello al tío de la azabache para que le dijera lo que sabia

- Como lo sabes tío, tu…. Tu acaso ¿lo conoces?

Se pudo escuchar un claro suspiro a través de la línea, sumado a la duda en responder por parte de Onigumo

- Tío respóndeme por favor, acaso ¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes quién es?

- _Es mi hermano…_

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron con asombro y confusión.

Kagome solo podía temblar de la rabia y el miedo, hasta donde ella sabía su tío era hijo único y esta declaración la dejaba enojada y profundamente asustada, la persona que la buscaba era el más peligroso de los criminales.

Inuyasha solo podía verla, y jurarse a sí mismo que nada ni nadie la tocaría, y llegarían hasta el fondo, esto parecía una venganza entre hermanos que solo tomo como víctima inocente a la joven delante de él. Y no solo tenía que desbaratar a una banda de narcos internacionales, sino que debía sacar de la línea de guerra a su doctora.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, de que ella sufriera lo que había pasado su hermana, no lo permitiría, iría al mismísimo infierno a buscar a ese tipo antes de dejarlo acercase a Kagome.

Ella era su responsabilidad….toda ella lo era.

continuara...

* * *

Y? que les parecio? jodida historia no? porque involucraron a la pobre kagome en esto..

bien espero que el proximo capitulo las impacte!

saludos a todas! besos y abrazos psicologicos a todas las que pasen por aqui y el doble de ellos a la que siguen la histo.

GRACIAS TOTALES!


	5. Chapter 5: Conociendo al Enemigo

Hola a Todas! Aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero las atrape...o al menos denle la oportunidad de hacerlo!

Suerte!

* * *

**5º capitulo: Conociendo al enemigo**

En el interior de un café escondido de la ciudad de Tokio, una pareja se hallaba sentada en una de las esquinas del lugar. El joven por su parte tenía aspecto de estar ansioso mientras la muchacha parecía ajena a la realidad.

- ¿En qué piensas?

Kagome salió de un golpe de sus cavilaciones, todavía no podía entender el porqué de tan escabroso embrollo, además de descubrir de la peor manera que se tío favorito tenía un hermano, ya que lo que sabía de la historia de Onigumo por las múltiples charlas que habían mantenido, era que no tenia hermanos, el era hijo único. Nunca había mencionado nada al respecto ni siquiera alguna reacción que le demostrara algo sospechoso, y de repente no solo aparecía un supuesto hermano sino que ese sujeto la mantenía vigilada desde sus 15 años.

Siempre había sido muy racional al manejarse en su vida tanto profesional como personal, y esta vez no iba a ser diferente, esperaría a tener una respuesta más concreta de boca de Onigumo y luego sacaría cualquier conclusión, no podía juzgarlo sin antes saber su versión.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo… trato de ordenar las ideas pero mientras más trato mas enredada queda mi mente – Y no era para menos si en 24 hs su vida cambio rotundamente.

- Te daré un consejo, trata de no pensar, no busques respuestas hasta que ese sujeto aparezca y luego veremos.

- Ese sujeto como tú dices es parte de mi familia, es como mi padre y es la persona en la que mas confió, no me pidas que no piense porque es simplemente imposible.

Inuyasha estaba por responderle cuando sintieron sonar la campana de la puerta de entrada, dejando paso a un hombre de unos 50 años, de porte autoritario pero de mirada blanda, parecía ser un buen sujeto, el cabello era más oscuro que el de Kagome y lo llevaba corto, su rostro reflejaba preocupación y cansancio, además de que apenas vio a Kagome su semblante se relajo, pero la tristeza en su mirada seguía allí, pero antes de sacar alguna conclusión dejaría sus observaciones hasta después de averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kagome se notaba confusa, parecía debatirse a sí misma si levantarse y arrojarse a sus brazos como cuando era niña, o condenarlo con un trato frio por el lio en el que estaba involucrada por su culpa, pero pesaban mas los recuerdos y el infinito cariño y respeto que tenia hacia su tío Gumo que cuando este estaba próximo a la mesa ella se levanto de golpe y lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del hombre.

- Siento tanto que te veas involucrada en esto cariño, realmente lo siento.

La joven levanto su mirada para observar a la cara a ese hombre que solía jugar con ella cuando niña, la llevaba junto a su tía al zoológico, al cine, la ayudaba a hacer trabajos del colegio, y solían confabular para ganarle a su padre cuando jugaban al ajedrez. Su mundo se estaba desmoronando rápidamente, y no tenía idea del por qué.

- Creo que debemos dejar de perder el tiempo, hay muchas cosas de las que hablar – Si había algo que Inuyasha detestaba era no ser el centro de la atención y más si era femenina, el hecho que ella demostrara que él no existía y buscara refugio en otros brazos era un golpe a su ego, y tuvo que recordarse que ese sujeto era su tío y la conocía desde el nacimiento, así que se mordió la lengua y solo pudo decir eso para captar su atención.

Además se regaño a sí mismo por comportarse como niño chiquito pero mientras la azabache ignorara lo que estaba comenzando a surgir en su corazón y los estragos en su mente en tan poco tiempo, no tenia que excusarse.

Tío y sobrina acataron la orden y cada uno tomo asiento, para dar comienzo a la interrogación.

- Señor quiero saber todo lo que sabe con respecto a Naraku y su parentesco con el – Era hora de trabajar, e Inuyasha no perdería tiempo, además eso significaba mas huecos vacios, que solo ponían en más peligro a la doctora, ya que al desconocer las razones que la involucraban en esta historia solo impedían que pudiera protegerla completamente.

Onigumo observo a sujeto delante de él, era un joven de quizás unos 28 o 30 años, con una mirada que no reflejaba ninguna emoción. Pero era el sujeto que salvo a su sobrina de una muerte segura y por eso lo trataría con respeto. Luego desvió su rostro para mirar a su amada sobrina, a quien amaba como un padre ama a sus retoños, y sentía un gran remordimiento por la situación que estaba atravesando, si él hubiese sido más fuerte quizás no estarían pasando por esto.

Inspiro profundamente y dejo salir el aire contenido en un sonoro suspiro, y comenzó a relatar su historia.

- Bien, por donde comenzar…

- Que tal por el principio…auch – El golpe por parte de la azabache dejo latiendo su tobillo, y la mirada fulminante que le otorgo le dio a entender que mejor se callara y dejara hablar a Onigumo – Lo siento, continúe – Mascullo.

- Ok, en principio deben saber que no supe de la existencia de Naraku hasta que cumplí los 18 años. Mi padre al parecer había tenido una relación con una mujer que conoció en un bar, lo único que se al respecto de ella, es que fue 4 años antes de conocer a mi madre, al parecer esa señora era separada, la conoció cuando tenía 19 años y una de esas noches la vio en un rincón mientras ahogaba sus penas en un bar local en el pueblo donde la familia de mi padre vivía. Sé que se vieron por unos meses y luego ella simplemente desapareció. Al parecer ella estaba en plan de reconciliación con su marido, era un tipo con un buen nivel económico, pero había tenido problemas financieros, lo que llevo a la separación, al tiempo ese sujeto se restableció y ella busco reconquistarlo. Al desaparecer así mi padre pensó que quizás habían vuelto a retomar su matrimonio, lo cual fue una suerte por ella era demasiado posesiva y asfixiante, además tenía serios problemas de carácter, era sumamente ambiciosa sumado a complejos de grandeza y superioridad, buscaba que le reconocieran su inteligencia constantemente y que la destacaran por ello, que ella merecía una vida de lujos porque para eso había nacido. Estaba realmente loca.

Luego confirmo por comentarios que se habían regado por todo el pueblo, que había vuelto con el tipo y no supo de ella hasta varios años mas tarde. Como les dije 4 años después conoció a mi madre y al año se casaron, vivieron en Nerima y después de unos meses yo ya venía en camino. Mi padre trabajaba en la empresa de electricidad de la ciudad, fue escalando puestos hasta llegar a ser gerente, y con ese gran paso nuestras vidas también cambiaron. Amaba a mi madre de manera apasionada, ella era su vida, y la consintió hasta el último día de su vida. Tres meses después de eso él la siguió. Esto ocurrió un mes después de que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Inuyasha y Kagome escuchaban atentamente, pero sin intervenir, tenían que dejarlo relatar los sucesos de su vida y posterior vinculo con Naraku para poder desentrañar este problema.

Una noche tocaron a la puerta de nuestro hogar, serian la de la noche, mi padre fue quien abrió la puerta, yo en ese momento me encontraba estudiando en mi habitación y mi madre estaba en la suya duchándose; Salí a ver quien venía a esas horas, era demasiado extraño que tuviéramos visitas tan tarde, y sin dejarme notar vi parada en el umbral de la puerta a una mujer esbelta con un semblante demacrado. No pude ver el rostro de mi padre pero si vi cuando la tomo del brazo llevándola casi a las rastras hacia el jardín delantero de la casa detrás de un árbol que teníamos allí, como no queriendo hacer notar la presencia de esa mujer. Yo, por mi parte estaba confundido, jamás lo vi tratar a si a ninguna mujer, mucho menos a mi madre, pero al parecer unas palabras que ella dijo detonaron ese comportamiento en él.

Me acerque a la ventana, solo vi sus sombras así que Salí despacio para que ellos no se alertaran de mi presencia, hasta llegar a un arbusto cerca de ellos, los vi parados y trate de acercarme lo más cerca posible y logre escuchar parte de la conversación… - Onigumo se quedo callado como reviviendo ese momento y una mueca de dolor contenido fue lo único que los jóvenes allí presente pudieron ver en el rostro de ese hombre que parecía devastado.

- Que fue lo que escucho, señor – Inuyasha no podía permitir que Onigumo se retrajera en sus pensamientos, su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas y obtendría las respuestas.

- escuche… – y a la mente de Onigumo la invadieron las imágenes y sonidos de ese día…

FLASH BACK

_- __**el quiere conocerte**__ – _decía la mujer con tono demandante

_- __**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Si sabias que estabas embarazada de mi porque no apareciste antes.**_

_-__** Eso no tiene importancia, quiere que lo reconozcas y al igual que yo, ES TU HIJO!**_

_**- ¿Mi hijo? COMO TE ATREVES A APARECER DESPUES DE DE 20 AÑOS A DECIRME QUE TUVISTE UN HIJO Y QUE AL PARECER ES MIO Y PRETENDER QUE LO RECONOZCA, ¿ESTAS DEMENTE?**__-_El hombre estaba perdiendo los estribos y ya comenzaba a gritar

_**- ES TU HIJO MALDITA SEA, NO PUEDES EVADIR LA RESPONSABILIDAD **_

_**- A MI NO ME CONSTA QUE LO SEA, HASTA DONDE SE, TU DESAPARECISTES DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA CON TU MARIDO, POR LO QUE A MI ME CONSIERNE ESE MUCHACHO NO ES MIO. **_

Vio a su padre girar sobre sus talones para irse, pero antes de hacerlo vio a esa mujer por encima de su hombro y le dijo:

_- __**Pásale la posta a otro, no quiero que vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí, ni tu ni tu hijo. No dejare que destruyas tu familia. No me interesa nada que venga de ti. Adiós **_– Luego miro al frente y entro a la casa.

La mujer quedo allí parada sin poder moverse, con furia y odio dio al aire

_**- Me las pagaras Onigumo tú y tu familia**__._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Y luego entre rápidamente por la puerta trasera, cuando pase frente al estudio de mi padre, parecía alterado, llamo a su abogado, y no pude escuchar ya que mi madre me sorprendió espiando, así que tuve que hacer de cuentas que no paso nada, yo había cumplido los 16 años días después de ese episodio, al otro día mi padre estaba como siempre, y aunque quería preguntar no me atreví a hacer, y todo se mantuvo normal. Pero al cumplir los 17 años mi madre comenzó a sentirse cada vez mas cansada, se la notaba débil, ojerosa y demasiado delgada, sufría bronquitis a repetición así que mi padre la llevo a todos los especialistas que podía, pero ninguno encontraba nada fuera de lo común que pudiera servir de diagnostico, era como dar vueltas en una calesita. Ella empezó a perder el cabello, sufría dolores en todo el cuerpo hasta llegaba a olvidarse de las cosas, y nosotros no sabíamos a quien recurrir.

La cosa empeoro, ya no razonaba coherentemente hasta llego a desconocerme, y luego una mañana se desvaneció, tuvimos que internarla. Recuerdo haber escuchado a mi padre decir que eso era su culpa, no pude contenerme más y lo encare, le dije que había escuchado la conversación con esa mujer meses atrás, y de alguna manera esto tenía que ver con ella, necesitaba saber quién era además del porque decía tener un hijo suyo. Así fue que él me conto la historia de cómo la conoció, la relación que tuvieron hasta que desapareció.

Esa noche mi madre falleció, al parecer por una falla multiorgánica, pero dado la complejidad del caso, le practicaron una autopsia, cuyo resultado arrojo que sus riñones presentaban residuos de selenio. El informe final fue de envenenamiento con selenio, que no pudo detectarse dado a la precariedad de los métodos inmunológicos con los que contaban en ese tiempo los análisis de sangre.

Enterramos a mi madre y con ella, las ganas de vivir de mi padre, 3 meses después lo halle muerto en su cama, simplemente se dejo morir, pero yo sabía que su alma había muerto en el mismo instante que mi madre dejo de respirar, su cuerpo lo hiso poco tiempo después.

- Tío Gumo no comprendo, como es posible que Naraku en ese tiempo no los contacto, digo si su madre aparecido diciendo que él quería conocerlo, porque no lo busco, además era mayor de edad, si los cálculos no me fallan tendría uno 20 años para ese entonces – Kagome solo ataba cabos, si tanta necesidad de conocerlo porque no lo busco él en vez de su madre.

- En realidad hija, cuando la mujer apareció en casa, el sí tendría unos 20 años, pero yo lo conocí al mes de fallecer mi padre, tenía unos 22 años para aquel entonces – Relataba Onigumo.

- ¿Cómo se contacto con él? – Inuyasha no quería perderse detalle, si bien no esperaba que le contara los sucesos de su vida, supo que necesitaba escucharlos solo así entendería las razones de todo esto, mas el porqué Kagome estaba involucrada.

- No lo contacte, el apareció 1 mes después del deceso de mi padre alegando ser mi hermano y que se sometería a pruebas de paternidad, necesitaba que se lo reconociera no solo como hijo sino que también quería mi reconocimiento como hermano, que era su derecho. Para ese entonces estaba muy confundido, en menos de 5 meses perdí a mi madre, mi padre y encima aparecía un sujeto que decía ser mi hermano, que su derecho era que lo reconozca como tal; mi mente era un caos. Por obvias razones lo eche, luego hable con el abogado de nuestra familia que se encargo de contratar un abogado e investigarlo.

- ¿Que descubrió? – El ambarino cada vez se encontraba mas intrigado

- Descubrió que al parecer la madre de Naraku le oculto la paternidad no solo a mi padre sino también a él, que el marido de la mujer no tenía mucha relación con el niño sumado a una gran antipatía hacia él, y a los 10 años de Naraku su supuesto padre había muerto en un accidente hogareño, se quebró el cuello al rodar por las escaleras. Cobraron el dinero del seguro, mas lo que el sujeto tenia y pudieron vivir así por un tiempo, pero poco a poco comenzó a acabarse, hasta casi quedar en la ruina. Tuvieron que vender la casa y mudarse a un departamento en la zona pobre de la ciudad, hasta que la mujer vio un reportaje en el periódico local donde aparecía mi padre asumiendo la gerencia de la compañía de electricidad, fue entonces que decidió buscarlo para exigirle el reconocimiento de Naraku. Al negarse le conto a Naraku quien era su verdadero padre, y después no pudo saber nada mas hasta que apareció delante de mí.

- ¿Y luego que paso tío?

- Nada, lo vi unas cuantas veces…4 si no mal recuerdo, y luego desapareció, no me gustaba mucho su aspecto, no por discriminarlo pero se notaba a leguas que era maleante, hasta un día llego con los ojos inyectados en sangre, era obvio que estaba drogado. En esas veces me pidió algo de dinero, que lo alojara en mi casa, pero como había ingresado a la academia de policía le dije que vivía en el campus de allí. Después de ese día perdí todo contacto, para volver a buscarme 10 años mas tarde.

- ¿desapareció así como así y volvió 10 años después? – Inuyasha no entendía nada

- Así es, apareció al parecer buscando mi ayuda, estaba metido en una mafia de traficantes de droga, y dejo al descubierto la organización por malos manejos, por lógica lo descubrieron, sabrán que ese tipo de jugadas cuestan la vida. El quería que lo encubriera para sacarlo del país, y me reconoció en el trayecto de su huida tras la emboscada de la policía asesino a 5 uniformados, y quería que yo desapareciera las pruebas que dejo en el lugar que lo incriminaban, como ser un arma que contenía sus huellas, que me hiciera cargo de uno de los policías que lo había reconocido por su prontuario delictivo que contaba con varios delitos de asesinatos a sangre fría…no podía hacer eso. Además para ese entonces ya estaba con tu tía linda – Miro a Kagome con gesto dulce, recordando ese tiempo con su amada mujer – Estaba mejorando del tratamiento de su enfermedad, y me habían ascendido en el departamento de policía, no podía ni quería jugarme mi carrera y mi vida. Así que por supuesto me negué.

- ¿Lograron atraparlo?

- SI lo hicieron, las pruebas de los asesinatos de los agentes eran irrefutables, sus huellas en el arma homicida, el reconocimiento de uno de los agentes, mas unas grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad que habían cerca del edificio donde funcionaba esa mafia, todo el operativo quedo grabado, las pruebas solo dictaron el veredicto. Lo condenaron a cadena perpetua.

- ¿Y lo dejaron libre? – Kagome se sorprendió, no podía ser que la justicia sea así de inepta, un asesino de esa clase no merecía vivir.

- No, 2 años después de su condena unos amigos del servicio penitenciario me llamaron para decirme que se había suicidado, al parecer incendio su celda, fue tan repentino que los guardias de la cárcel no pudieron controlar el fuego, no hubo testigo y cuando pudieron controlar las llamas fue tarde, solo encontraron las cenizas de sus pertenencias mas restos óseo que lógicamente pertenecían a una persona. Y lo declararon muerto.

- Pero él no murió allí ¿Cierto? – El ambarino recordó un episodio similar que su padre le había contado cuando él era niño, de un preso que incendio su celda con el adentro y solo encontraron parte de sus huesos, y que el olor de carne quemada duro más de un mes en la cárcel.

- Exacto, monto esa escena para no levantar sospechas y se fugo, además no había testigos que aseguraran que él estaba en medio del fuego, los guardias estaban lejos, así que aprovecho eso para hacer su teatro.

- Espera un momento tío, pero encontraron un cuerpo…como es eso posible.

- Fácil, a la hora de hacer el recuento de los presos faltaba uno e inmediatamente dieron la orden de buscarlo porque se había fugado.

- Bien ya entendí todo eso pero lo que no entiendo es porque este sujeto tiene una investigación sobre Kagome – Ya la paciencia de Inuyasha estaba por el piso, no había escuchado lo que a él más le interesaba.

- Eso es porque al poco tiempo recibí una llamada de él, y me dijo que me haría arrepentir de no ayudarlo, que toda la indiferencia que recibió durante su vida el me las iba a hacer cobrar y que lloraría lagrimas de sangre, además luego de unos meses llego una carta anónima donde decía que el golpe seria donde más me doliera pero menos lo imaginaria, y que haría sufrir a cada ser con alma en mi familia, por eso me mude junto con mi esposa a china, no quería que nada le ocurriera. Luego paso lo de tu padre linda y no podía darles la espalda.

-Sigo sin comprender esto, está bien él quería vengarse de usted pero las fotos y los informes que tenia sobre Kagome son de hace 10 años atrás. Si quería atacarla pudo haberlo intentado antes,

- Es una persona muy retorcida, además de que supo de ella justamente a esa edad y…. – Miro a Kagome y le dijo – Perdóname por involucrarte es esto hija, debía habértelo dicho antes, pero creí que podía controlarlo pero…

- No es tu culpa tío, es ese enfermo – Kagome no podía culparlo, simplemente no podía

-No Kagome tu no entiendes, yo… - dudo unos instantes y continuo - él supo de ustedes a través de Shiro

- ¿el asesino de papa? Pero como puede ser eso posible

- El estaba involucrado en negocios turbios, y por conocidos dentro de la mafia conoció a Naraku y tiempo después ya hacían tráficos de armas y drogas juntos, además tapaba los crímenes.

- Naraku tiene muchos contactos dentro de la policía, y algún que otro en el gobierno, por eso no podemos atraparlo, además es como un fantasma, no hay registros sobre él y lo que conocemos de toda la organización solo es por medio de soplones o por investigaciones conjuntas de muchos países – Decía el ambarino a mirando a Onigumo

- Es cierto, el cubrió muy bien sus huellas, es la cabeza de la organización pero manda a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio – volteo a ver a Kagome y le dijo suavemente - y lo de tu padre fue uno de los asesinos a sueldo de Naraku pero todo organizado por Shiro. Su obsesión por tu madre lo enfermo, pero eso no es todo…

- Oh por dios tío que está sucediendo… - Sin darse cuenta la azabache lloraba, en embrollo de todo esto la estaba enloqueciendo.

- Kagome escúchame con atención, uno de los agentes infiltrados que logro entrar en la organización descubrió a Shiro con Naraku, para ese entonces sabia que ustedes estaban a salvo pero desesperado por tener a tu madre, le pidió su ayuda y llevo fotos de la familia.

- Wooaa deténgase, como es que sabe eso – La intriga era total para Inuyasha

- Porque el infiltrado era conocido mío, y cuando ingreso a la oficina de Naraku buscando información que lo incriminara reconoció a Kagome en las fotos del escritorio.

- Como pudo reconocer una foto mía tío

- Porque en mi oficina en China tenia millones de ellas, tuyas solas o con Sota, algunas de Sota jugando al base ball, por eso, pero cuando supe de todo esto fue tarde, tu padre estaba muerto.

- Espere hay algo que no cierra en todo esto, al padre de Kagome lo asesinaron cuando ella tenía 17 años ¿Cierto? – pregunto el ambarino observando a la muchacha

- Si es cierto

Volvió la vista a Onigumo para seguir el interrogatorio

- Entonces como es posible que Naraku tuviera fotos de Kagome desde sus 15 años

- Eso es porque si comparas las fotos de Naomi de joven junto con las de Kagome en ese tipo veras el gran parecido que había entre ambas, y cuando investigaron a Shiro para conectarlo con Naraku no encontraron nada, pero si hallaron pruebas de lo incriminaban con la pedofilia, además ayudaba a marcar a las víctimas que luego eran vendidas. Es por eso que ella aparece en esos archivos.

MIERDA fue lo que las mentes de Inuyasha y Kagome pensaron al momento de escuchar todo esto. Kagome por su parte ahora entendía las miradas lascivas de en ocasiones le enviaba Shiro, y sentía escalofríos de recordarlo.

- Sigo sin entender, porque Naraku no ataco antes

- Eso es porque ante el asesinato de mi cuñado y posterior descubrimiento de quien planeo su muerte, la familia estaba rodeada de policías, además yo vine a vivir aquí, Naraku en ese tiempo no era tan poderoso, no podía arriesgarse. Ahora es distinto, su organización es casi impenetrable, creció considerablemente, ahora puede poner su plan de venganza sin problema. Tiene los medios, pero si la información que lograron encontrar según me dijeron es tan importante muchas cabezas pueden rodar, no solo la de él sino también la de gente importante y mucho más poderosa, no va a arriesgarse.

-Demonios, esto es demasiado intenso – Dijo Inuyasha en un suspiro

- Créeme es mucho más que eso, con todo esto el mata dos pájaros de un tiro, se venga de la familia que según él lo desprecio y liquida todo rastro que pueda incriminarlo de sus negocios.

- ¿Cómo puede hacer eso tío?

- Muy simple, sin la persona que ejecuto la autopsia más cualquier indicio de ese cuerpo, la información no es válida. No solo eso, tu reputación como forense es impecable, lo que haría credibilidad a cualquier declaración tuya, lo cual es un riesgo para él.

Kagome se tomo la cabeza con las manos, estaba metida en un gran lio y no sabía ya que pensar, por primera vez maldijo su inteligencia.

- Muchacho tengo plena seguridad de que protegerás a mi sobrina, yo estaré en el templo protegiendo a los demás, pero el principal objetivo de Naraku es Kagome, con ella todo su imperio cae.

- No se preocupe, nadie se acercara a ella, yo me encargare de mantenerla a salvo.

- Confió en ello, se que la organización para la que trabajas es una de las mejores contra el narcotráfico

- Lo es, de eso puede estar seguro

Kagome estaba algo aturdida, por lo que se levanto de su asiento y se excuso para ir al baño, por lo que Onigumo aprovecho para hablar con Inuyasha.

- ¿Cual es el plan de acción? – Pregunto serio Onigumo

- Por el momento resguardar a Kagome, desbaratar unas entregas que nos reafirmaran las pruebas que tenemos, si bien no se conoce mucho de Naraku, sabemos de que uno de sus socios en el gobierno es su segundo al mando, teniendo pruebas contra uno lograremos atrapar al otro, luego de los cargos que podrían imputarse no lo dudara.

- Estoy dejando en tus manos a alguien muy valioso para mí, si Naraku la atrapa, no la matara rápidamente, la torturara, y me lo hará saber, y cuando considere que ya tuvo suficiente, pasara a otro miembro de la familia.

- Ya se lo dije señor – Inuyasha se levanto y se acomodo la chaqueta, para luego observar a hombre– Ella es mi responsabilidad, mientras lo sea nadie le tocara un solo cabello – Dejo asomar una sonrisa siniestra, mostrando sus dientes - o sufrirá las consecuencias.

Kagome apareció justo en ese momento, sabía que debía regresar junto a Inuyasha ya que la seguridad con la que contaban en ese lugar era extrema, además había prometido asistir a Miroku con unos informes de autopsia de las que creía que habían sido adulteradas, así que se despidió de su tío, y junto con el ambarino se encaminaron hacia el vehículo.

Onigumo veía perderse en la lejanía el automóvil, mientras rogaba a todos los dioses del cielo para que la protegieran, y que pronto terminara esta pesadilla. Una vez que el vehículo desapareció de su campo visual se encamino al suyo, abrió la puerta del conductor, y se dispuso a sacar las llaves de su bolsillo cuando su teléfono móvil sonó.

Vio en la pantalla que decía número desconocido y pensó que quizás podía ser el sujeto que ahora era el protector de su sobrina así que contesto:

- **¿Diga?**

- _**Hola hermanito…**_

**Continuara...**

* * *

¿Y? que tal, ¿que les pareció? merezco la muerte o tengo la oportunidad de seguir viva y escribiendo.

No soy pretenciosa, hago esto por que me gusta pero si les gusta la historia dejen un Review a si se que les gusto y merece seguir hasta el final, o sencillamente debo resignarme y arrojarme a una acantilado...

Aclaración, no soy suicida ni mucho menos, con mas defecto que virtudes me amo demasiado y como diría Ismael Serrano _**Amo tanto la Vida...**_

Les dejo un saludo gigantesco y un fuerte abrazo! HASTA LA PRÓXIMA...


	6. Chapter 6: un poco de paz

hola a todas! espero que este capitulo sea al menos decente, si no lo es por favor no me maten, si les gusta dejen una señal a si se si voy por buen camino.

bien aca va! las veo al final

* * *

**6º capitulo: Un poco de Paz**

- Déjame ver… es lo que creí, ese corte lo realizo alguien con conocimientos en disección

- Esta segura señorita Kagome

- Claro, mira esto, el trazo del corte es limpio y continuo, además puedo decirte con total seguridad que la persona que lo hiso es Zurda

- Pero ¿Cómo puede saberlo con solo ver la fotografía?

- Fácil, yo fui alumna en el departamento de anatomía y disección durante mis estudios, ese tipo de corte se realiza para preparar el material cadavérico que se deriva a las cátedras de anatomía para el uso de los alumnos de medicina y carreras afines. Vea ese trazo…eso permite separar la capa de piel sin dañar los tejidos musculares o aponeuróticos* del muslo, luego de retirar la epidermis uno puede maniobrar mejor para preparar la muestra, entiende joven Miroku

- Wooau es usted muy buena señorita – Miroku estaba realmente sorprendido por la inteligencia de Kagome, era la decima fotografía que le mostraba de un caso que contrabandistas de cadáveres para la venta en el mercado negro – Pero como sabe que es Zurdo

- Por el corte, si amplia la imagen vera que comienza recto con un ángulo de 90 grados pero mientras desciende el ángulo de corte cambia, se va modificando el ángulo, es como si la mano se inclinara, como cuando uno filetea la carne, ¿Entiende?

- Y todo eso, lo sabe solo por ver la imagen – más que una pregunta era una afirmación

Kagome se sonrojo pero continúo algo avergonzada

- Si, no es muy difícil saberlo, además tenía una compañera durante si pasantía de anatomía, y ella era zurda por lo que sus cortes eran similares, otro compañero también lo era y el resultado era el mismo.

- Sinceramente señorita...me ha impresionado – Tomo las manos de la joven y mirándola… - ¿No le gustaría tener un bello hijo conmigo?

La azabache cerró los ojos con fuerza, y alejo las manos de ese pervertido, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le hacia esa pregunta, ya quería degollarlo.

- Joven Miroku, vuelve a preguntarme eso y le prometo que lo castrare…y el corte será tan rápido que no sabrá que le paso hasta que no tenga sus testículos en su mano… ¿Fui clara?

Miroku instintivamente llevo sus manos a sus partes nobles en un intento de protegerse, mientras afirmaba con la cabeza varias veces como un niño.

- Bien, ahora lo dejare, el señor Totosai quiere mi ayuda para algo – Al llegar el día de ayer con Inuyasha luego de hablar con si tío Onigumo, Totosai la intercepto para pedir su ayuda, pero dado que debía retirarse acordaron verse hoy por la tarde, quedaron que ella lo vería en su oficina a las 3 de la tarde, por lo que luego de ver el reloj en la oficina del puerco pervertido de Miroku, y comprobar que era las 2 y 40 decidió marchar al encuentro con el jefe de esa organización.

Además si se quedaba un poco más, juraba que terminaría amputando las pelotas de Miroku, así que mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Y el muy condenado de su "protector" había desaparecido, en todo el día no lo vio, salvo por la mañana que le dijo que debería revisar personalmente un caso, por lo que debía ir solo.

Salió de la oficina en dirección al elevador para dirigirse al piso 16 donde se localizaba la oficina del jefe. Suspiro sonoramente y largo - Bien veremos que quiere…

* * *

-POR ULTIMA VEZ HABLA!

El sonido de un cuerpo golpear la pared hacia que cualquier persona alrededor sintiera el dolor en su cuerpo. Pero solo se encontraban 2 personas en ese edificio abandonado.

- NO SE…YA LO HE DICHO ESTUDIPO!

- MIRA IDIOTA, MI PACIENCIA TIENE LIMITE Y TU ESTAS LLEGANDO A EL…HABLA! – El ambarino lo tenía sujeto del cuello de la chaqueta, lo había golpeado tanto que el sujeto apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

- YA TE DIJE NO LA CONOZCO, NO SE QUIEN RAYOS ES.

-ENTONCES PORQUE NOS SEGUISTE AYER, CREES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDO, ERAS TU ESPIÁNDONOS, ASÍ QUE HABLA O SENTIRÁS COMO TE ARRANCO UNO A UNO LOS DIENTES SIN ANESTESIA

El ambarino llevo al tipo a una silla cercana a él, lo sentó no muy delicadamente y con una soga lo amarro a ella, los golpes que le había dado al espía hacían más sencillo el trabajo de moverlo a su antojo, ya que estaba demasiado débil para defenderse. De su chaqueta saco una pinza y lentamente la acerco a la boca del ensangrentado tipo y cuando estaba llegando a destino

-YA…HABLARE POR FAVOR PARA, HABLARE…yo hablare

La sonrisa de triunfo afloro en la boca del ambarino, podía llegar a ser demasiado sanguinario a veces pero no fue necesario, el sujeto era demasiado blanco un par de golpes y amenazas para ponerlo a cantar como canario.

- Bien entonces comienza, ¿Quién te mando a seguirnos? Sé que también eras tú el que nos espiaba el día que Renkotsu ataco a la doctora Higurashi en la morgue.

- yo…si te digo me mataran

- Y si no lo haces te matare yo, así que elige, porque realmente quiero saber cuánto tiempo le llevara a tu corazón dejar de latir luego de que te corte el cuello.

- M…me enviaron

-Eso ya lo sé infeliz, dime quien lo hiso, ¿Quién te mando?

- no sé quién es, solo sé que le pidieron a mi jefe que mantuvieran vigilado el edificio mientras terminaban con un trabajo, yo solo di aviso a que salieron tu y la doctora.

- Y ayer, ¿Por qué nos seguiste ayer?

- dieron la orden, a mí solo me dijeron que vaya a ese edificio y los siguiera, nada más, ya te lo dije, quien quiera que sea solo habla con mi jefe, nosotros solo cumplimos ordenes.

- Dame el nombre de tu jefe y donde puedo encontrarlo, pero te advierto algo, me mientes y desearas llegar rápido al infierno porque te destripare y procurare que estés consiente en todo el proceso

El terror que reflejaba la mirada del sujeto era de tal magnitud, que Inuyasha tuvo la certeza de que no le mentiría. Tomo nota de la dirección y los datos de quien había dado la orden de seguirlos a él y Kagome, pero antes de ir tras el se cercioraría en el departamento si no era una trampa.

- Ya sabes lo que te pasara si dices o haces cualquier tontería te cazare como un animal y no quedara ningún rastro de ti – Antes de irse del lugar, Inuyasha pateo la silla donde estaba amarrado el malviviente, la cual cayo provocando que este se golpeara la cabeza.

El ambarino sabía que las sogas se aflojarían y cuando el, hora inconsciente hombre despertara, podría salir.

Observo la nota en su teléfono móvil con los datos obtenidos y se dirigió a su motocicleta para emprender el regreso a su oficina. Si los datos eran correctos, obtendría pronto más pruebas para incriminar a Naraku, porque estaba seguro que esto era orden de él, y pronto todo esto llegaría a su fin, acabarían con una de las redes de narcos más grande de Japón, y su doctora estaría a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Ante el ultimo pensamiento dirigido a la seguridad de la azabache, sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso, aunque sabía que algo estaba surgiendo por ella, no creía en el amor, ni mucho menos en esas cursilerías de "a primer vista" pero junto a ella sentía paz, y lo confundía.

Subido a su motocicleta, emprendió el viaje de regreso…

* * *

- Lo que quiero que hagas es que nos acompañes a una redada, tenemos datos de que hoy llega una embarcación con supuesta mercadería humana –Le explicaba Totosai

-¿Mercadería humana?

- Exacto, en el interior del barco llega gente que será vendida, al parecer para someterlos a esclavitud, el problema que nuestro equipo médico ha tenido varias bajas por enfermedad y no tenemos el tiempo de solicitar más personal.

- Y eso porque, solo es cuestión de acercarse a cualquier hospital y pedirlo, además es por orden judicial no veo el problema – Argumentaba Kagome, no era por no ayudar, pero la idea de salir al exterior le daba mucha inseguridad.

- El tema es que todo personal que tenemos es previamente investigado, si bien tenemos autoridad jurídica para actuar, nosotros también nos encargamos de investigar fraudes del gobierno, por eso es que tenemos una unión con ellos, pero a la vez somos independientes, ¿entiendes?

- Si claro – La joven dudaba si aceptar, salir de su refugio era algo que la ponía nerviosa, no sabía si la matarían o secuestrarían si podía un pie fuera del edificio.

- Tranquila hija – Totosai pudo ver el miedo reflejado en su mirada, por ese motivo le brindo una sonrisa sincera y cargada de confianza y seguridad – Nada va a pasarte, además si eso ocurriera el animal de Inuyasha puede destruir la mitad de Japón, y no queremos eso.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la azabache era como los de una adolescente ante la sola mención del nombre del ambarino. Se sentía como una chiquilla enamorada por primera vez, y eso la enojaba demasiado, jamás estuvo pendiente de un hombre, de verlo de reojo para analizar cada facción en su rostro, o estar al tanto de si sale o viene. Ella era inteligente y autosuficiente, y esto sobrepasaba sus límites

- Bien linda, que me dices ¿Nos ayudaras?

- Hice un juramento el día que me recibí de medica, aunque mi oficio es sobre personas fallecidas no dejo de ser doctora, así que la respuesta es si

- ¿Si a qué?...

La intervención repentina del ambarino asusto tanto a Kagome como a Totosai, el maldito apareció de la nada, y casi mata de un infarto al jefe, mientras que el latido frenético del corazón de la doctora era más de emoción que de susto.

- Solo es que la doctora Higurashi a aceptado ayudarnos en la atención medica de las personas que vienen en el caso de la Bahía de Japón

-TE VOLVISTE LOCO ANCIANO! POR SUPUESTO QUE ELLA NO IRA A NINGÚN LADO, NO SALDRÁ DE AQUÍ.

Cuando Totosai pensaba contestarle a Inuyasha, Kagome le gano de mano.

- No sabía que era prisionera

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios dices eso?

- Acabas de decir que no saldré de aquí, sin siquiera preguntarme así que es evidente que me tienen prisionera – Kagome veía a rudo muchacho abrir y cerrar la boca como pez, sin poder responder…

- No soy idiota Inuyasha, sé que estoy en peligro, pero mis principios van primero así que iré te guste o no, aunque si quieres puedes acompañarnos

El joven se mordía la lengua para no vociferar las palabrotas que se agolpaban por salir de su boca, pero la cara de suficiencia de la doctora le molestaba, ninguna mujer le cerraba la boca, y ella lo hiso sin problema, enfrentarse a él no era seguro pero ella lo hiso sin miramientos, y afirmaba lo que pensaba antes…tiene agallas…y eso le excitaba demasiado, era un reto esta mujer y a él le encantaban las pruebas difíciles.

Totosai solo podía ver divertido las expresiones de Inuyasha, era difícil callarlo o ponerlo en su lugar, generalmente todos decían que si, y más las féminas, pero la doctora lo hiso sin tapujos además de retarlo con la mirada. Era una dicta escena de ver, mas el sonrojo de enojo contenido del ambarino.

- Keh! Haz lo que quieras pero tus principios te llevaran a ganarte una bala en la cabeza

-No te preocupes procurare esquivarla, o mejor aún, pondré tu cabeza en la trayectoria – Decía la jocosa doctora – Bien iré a prepararme, nos veremos más tarde, estaré con Miroku si me necesitan, hasta luego – Y dicho esto abandono la oficina.

Inuyasha saco fotografías mentales del trasero de la joven, que se movían con sensualidad no fingida, y Totosai solo veía al joven que parecía que pronto dejaría caer un hilo de baba de su boca.

- Tiene coraje la muchacha ¿No lo crees Inuyasha?... Inuyasha…Inuyasha…INUYASHA!

- PORQUE DEMONIOS ME GRITAS EN EL OÍDO ANCIANO ESTÚPIDO! ME DEJARAS SORDO! – el ambarino no supo en qué momento el anciano Totosai se había acercado tanto a él, y sin darse cuenta. Esta mujer lo estaba poniendo en riesgo, lo desconcentraba demasiado.

-Porque estoy hablándote y tal parece que estas en la luna…demonios, esta muchacha te está pegando duro jajajajaja

- Deja de decir estupideces viejo, solo estoy pensando que la muy idiota se ganara que la maten antes de tiempo, como demonios voy a protegerla si se expone al peligro – Lo que Inuyasha no quería reconocer era que le daba miedo de perderla, había decidido en el trayecto de vuelta comenzar a conocer a esa intrigante mujer que no solo contaba con un cuerpo de infarto sino que su inteligencia era algo que le atraía enormemente, no podía permitir que por sus "principios" se dejara lastimar, o peor aún, dejarse matar. No podía permitirlo, la encerraría de ser necesario.

- Oh vamos Inuyasha, sabes que nuestro equipo es el mejor, además ella estará lejos de la escena, solo se acercara cuando hayamos reducido a todos y logremos liberar a los prisioneros, según sus registros es una gran doctora, no podemos desperdiciar ese talento. No te preocupes, además estarás tú allí para proteger su lindo trasero.

La sola mención del trasero de la doctora lo puso furioso, ese trasero no estaba en discusión, seria suyo así que nadie tenía permiso de si quiera nombrarlo. Así que a pesar de tener sumo respeto al hombre frente a él, lo fulmino con la mirada, pero lo dicho por el anciano lo puso en alerta.

-Has escuchado que fue a la oficina de Miroku ¿cierto?

Y lo último que vio Totosai fue la espalda de Inuyasha desaparecer a velocidad de la luz por la puerta.

Negó con su cabeza para decir a la nada – Este chico se hace el duro pero sé que está interesado en ella – Y luego se acomodo en su asiento para seguir aprontando lo necesario para la noche, iba a ser algo intenso.

* * *

Estaba esperando las indicaciones para actuar, estaba sentada en un vehículo especial del equipo de asalto de los agentes, con puertas y ventanas blindadas para mayor seguridad, mas los vidrios polarizados que no dejaban ver hacia el interior.

Ella debía esperar las órdenes de Totosai para poder acercarse, en cuanto las diera tenía todo lo necesario para poder brindar una atención primaria a las personas que se encontraban en el interior de esa embarcación. Solo sabía que en ese barco vendrían personas de distintas edades y sexos, por lo que suponía que entre ellos vendrían también niños. Eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa, no porque no supiera atender a los niños, de hecho su meta de adolescente era ser pediatra pero los acontecimientos de su vida la llevaron a cambiar el rubro, lo que la ponía nerviosa era con el panorama con el que se iba a encontrar, no era lo mismo manipular cadáveres, ella le había perdido el asco o repulsión en su primera clase de anatomía, pero lidiar con personas vivas era muy distinto, ver el sufrimiento y el miedo que podían tener era algo que le apretaba el estomago.

También estaba el hecho de que Inuyasha se encontraba allí entre el equipo de rescate, cuando lo vio antes de comenzar con la redada se le hiso agua la boca, tenía un pantalón de combate negro con una chaqueta de igual color, sumado con el chaleco antibalas, el cabello recogido en una cola baja, y anteojos para vista nocturna. Era Rambo…

Ya habían pasado más de una hora y la incertidumbre era demasiada, hasta que el radio del agente que la custodiaba dejo escuchar la voz de Totosai

- Todo despejado, ya pueden acercarse, traigan a la doctora Higurashi

Dada la orden el agente puso en marcha el vehículo y se acercaron a la escena. Al llegar ante los ojos de Kagome se montaba una película de acción, helicópteros sobrevolando el lugar, cientos de agentes y camiones militares que llevaban hombres esposados mientras otros agentes ayudaban a descender a la gente del interior del barco. Lo que ella vio realmente le estrujaba el alma, alrededor de 100 personas, mujeres y niños sucios, con cuadros evidentes de desnutrición y deshidratación, los niños…esos niños que asustados se aferraban a las mujeres unos cuantos a otros niños que quizás eran sus hermanos, los hombre y ancianos estaban asustados, eran extranjeros, y si no recordaba mal Totosai había comentado que algunos venían de países bajos de áfrica. Traían gente de bajos recursos para explotarlos y venderlos. Algunos eran utilizados como mulas pero la gran mayoría moría al reventarse las ampollas de cocaína que eran ingresadas a su cuerpo por el ano.

Se monto una tienda de campaña para atender a la gente para verificar el estado en el que se encontraban, así después el departamento de inmigraciones se encargaría de reubicarlos y posteriormente ser enviados a sus hogares, muchos de los cuales radicaba en la selva africana.

Comenzó la evaluación y lo que a simple vista eran conjeturas, termino con confirmar con el diagnostico. Tenían deshidratación severa sumado a niveles de desnutrición considerables, alguno de ellos debían ser ingresados con urgencia a algún centro asistencial. Uno de los hombres fue llevado de inmediato ya que presentaba síntomas de estar padeciendo una apendicitis.

Nunca creyó estar en una situación así pero ella era médica ante todo, debía trabajar con objetividad, el sentimentalismo estaba fuera de cuadro.

* * *

Había terminado de llevar a los últimos de los delincuentes pero su mente estaba enfocada en encontrar a la imprudente doctora que si no calculaba mal estaría ahora en la tienda de asistencia vigilada de cerca por varios de sus hombres además de Totosai, al menos hasta que el llegara luego de eso tomaría el mando y la seguridad de la azabache, pero cuando se acerco no podía creer lo que veía.

Ella estaba cargando uno de los niños rescatados, de unos 5 años aproximadamente, de una forma maternal que le entibiaba el alma a cualquiera, pero a medida que se acercaba pudo escuchar el murmullo de otro niño que estaba junto a una mujer que supuso era su madre

- Mama es ella, es la de la fotografía

- Ya hijo has silencio, seguramente te has equivocado

- no mama es ella estoy seguro

Inuyasha se aproximo al pequeño, que al verlo se refugió en los brazos de su madre.

- Tranquilo pequeño, no voy a hacerte daño, ven toma mi mano – Decia el ambarino con suavidad para que el pequeño pudiera acercase si temor. Y dio resultados, el pequeño bajo la mirada atenta de la madre se acerco a Inuyasha.

- Como te llamas pequeño – Pregunto de tal manera que no parecía el.

- Rikichi señor – El pequeño sentía vergüenza y miedo

- Escuche que reconociste a la joven que esta allá cierto – el señalo a donde se encontraba Kagome que ahora se encontraba atendiendo a una mujer que estaba embarazada

El pequeño niño afirmo con su cabecita

- ¿Podrías decirme de donde la reconoces?

El niño miro a su madre, quien en un suspiro solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza, así que teniendo el consentimiento de la madre volteo la mirada para ver a Inuyasha.

- Un señor ofreció trabajo a mama, con una casita y muchos juguetes para mí y cuando no llevo a su casa había una foto sobre su mesa – Miro a su mama otra vez – Recuerdas mami, es ella mami, es el chica con mirada de ángel.

Inuyasha estaba desconcertado pero extrajo de adentro de su chaqueta una fotografía y se la mostro al niño.

- Mira es este el señor

- mmm…si es él, mira mama es el

- Señora necesito que recuerde bien, es este sujeto quien le ofreció el trabajo y el hogar

La señora observo la foto y afirmo

- si señor es él, no recuerdo el nombre pero suele venir una vez por mes a mi aldea a ofrecer ese tipo de ayuda.

- y la muchacha, recuerda esa fotografía puede decirme si es ella y en donde la vio.

La señora hiso una pausa pensando en las palabras del ambarino y le dijo:

- Ese señor nos llevo una vez a su casa, al menos en la que se queda mientras hace negocios, esa chica está en una fotografía sobre el escritorio de él, estoy segura que al igual que mi hijo que es ella.

El joven tenía la cabeza hecha un lio, no entendía nada, la foto que le enseño era de Naraku pero no entendía que hacia una foto de Kagome en el escritorio de ese maleante.

Nada tenía sentido, y observando a la azabache sonreír a una anciana, solo pudo pensar en millones de cosas sin sentido, pero antes de sacar alguna conjetura se preocuparía por protegerla. Se acerco a ella a ofrecer su ayuda, mientras las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza.

¿Qué era lo que querían realmente con la doctora?

¿Qué hacia una foto de ella en poder de Naraku más allá de ser solo un objetivo?

Y si sus dudas estaban yendo por buen camino, rogó a todos los dioses por matar a Naraku antes de que llegue a ella.

Esa noche seria larga, pero procuraría en mantenerse cerca de ella, mañana seria otro día y tenía más indagaciones que hacer. Volteo a verla y la sonrisa que despedía su rostro lo embriago, era muy dulce tratando a la gente, y las sonrisas que daba calentaban el corazón a cualquiera, el mantendría esa sonrisa en su bella cara aunque tuviera que vender su propia alma al mismísimo demonio.

Tan solo por verla sonreír…

continuara...

* * *

pido bandera blanca de rendición antes de que me arrojen objetos contundentes...

Gusto? las confundió? las intrigo?... créanme que esto quedara revelado pronto, y cuando eso suceda veran lo que una mente macabra e inhumana puede llegar a tramar...

Si les gusto como dije dejen un mensaje de apoyo!

saludos y abrazo a todas!


	7. Chapter 7: Una mano amiga

Mil disculpas por la demora! Hola a todas aca volvi con un nuevo capitulo!

No me detengo en demorarme mucho, espero les agrade a todas y como siempre aclaro que inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Las veo abajo! saludos

* * *

**7º capitulo: Una mano amiga**

Caminaba de un lado al otro de su oficina tratando de calmar su frustración. Habían pasado algunos días desde la llamada que lo dejaría en estado de máxima alerta. De solo recordar la conversación le hervía la sangre….

FLASH BACK

_-¿Diga?_

_-Hola hermanito_

_-Naraku – Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias de él ni mucho menos de manera tan directa y personal_

_- Exacto, me imagino que me has extrañado, al ser tu único hermano JAJAJAJAJA – La estruendosa carcajada por parte de su "hermano" le erizo cada vello de su cuerpo._

_- ¿Qué buscas Naraku? No creo que me hayas llamado para estrechar lazos familiares_

_- ¿Por qué no? No crees que ya va siendo hora de que nos sentemos a tomar café y que me presentes a tu linda familia, además tus sobrinos son hermosos, mmm… Kagome… Así se llama la mayor, ¿Cierto?_

_-Eres un maldito desgraciado, que rayos buscas con todo esto, no fue mi culpa nada de lo que mi padre te ha hecho, porque demonios no asistes a terapia para arreglar tu enferma cabeza._

_- Tsh tsh tsh no hermanito, sin insultos por favor, así no deberías tratarme sabes, además yo te dije una vez, todo lo que sufrí me encargaría de cobrártelo ¿recuerdas? _

_- ERES UN MALDITO LUNATICO DE MIERDA! – No quería perder la compostura pero la sola mención de su sobrina le crispo los nervios._

_-Hermanito ¿No has entendido nada, no es así? Te lo dije una vez, lo recuerdas no, tu sufrirás, no solo por lo que el bastardo de tu padre me hiso, sino también por haberme ignorado, por ti fui a la cárcel, y eso… lo pagaras caro, y hablando de caro, sabes lo se pagaría una hermosa joven japonesa pura hoy en día, mas con el cuerpo de tu queridísima sobrina…_

_- NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA, ALEJATE DE MI FAMILIA! SI QUIERES DAÑAR A ALGUIEN, AQUÍ ME TIENES, DEJALOS EN PAZ – El aire adentro de su vehículo se acababa, se sentía sofocado, ese maldito quería lastimar a su familia y el no lo permitiría, aunque su vida se fuera en ello._

_- Lo lamento hermano, pero negocios son negocios, tú sabes cómo funciona esto _

_- ¿Qué quieres? Dime que quiere para dejar a mi familia en paz – Ofrecería su alma al mismísimo demonio con tal de proteger lo que tanto amaba, lo haría sin dudarlo._

_- mmm dejarme ver… - Su voz de burla cambio a una más seria – Tienes que borrar cada antecedente que haya quedado de mi, huellas, evidencia de antiguos casos, todo, que si por algún motivo mis huellas son investigadas no haya nada ligado a ella, y así quizás podría considerar no lastimar a tu familia._

_- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso – Eso no solo que acabaría con su carrera sino que pondría en duda los múltiples casos en los que había trabajado y hasta podrían quedar libres muchos delincuentes que de solo pensar que estuvieran libres le ponía la piel de gallina._

_- Hermanito, hermanito, hermanito no estás pensando coherentemente, si no me ayudas sufrirás, aunque de todos modos no estoy tan seguro de liberarte te todo, solo lo estoy considerando… esta pequeña ayuda me haría sentir que me quieres jajajajaja _

_- Eres un cínico_

_- Cínico o no es lo que te estoy ofreciendo, o desapareces todas las pruebas en mi contra, o créeme, las consecuencias no te gustaran._

_- Sabes muy bien que para la justicia estas muerto –Tenia que desviarlo de su ofrecimiento de alguna manera, además de pensar alguna manera de proteger a su familia, principalmente a Kagome que era su objetivo principal, de lo cual todavía tenía dudas de las verdaderas razones. Si quería hacerlo sufrir tenia muchísimas oportunidades pero algo le decía que la fijación a su sobrina radicaba por otro lado, pero por más que lo analizar no daba en la tecla._

_-En serio ¿me crees tan estúpido? Mis datos están en el sistema, cualquier huella mía dará el indicio de que no estoy muerto, no me presiones Onigumo mi paciencia no es infinita. Además debes quitar a los federales de mi, se que custodian a tu bella sobrinita, pero sé también que me están investigando, solo por ser de mi familia seré benevolente, te daré una semana para borrar cualquier indicio de mi, si no lo haces… sabrás en carne propia lo que es sufrir de verdad._

_Y la llamada se corto._

_Onigumo sabía que cualquier advertencia o prorroga se había terminado, o buscaba la manera de llegar a Naraku y capturarlo, o su familia pagaría las consecuencias._

_Solo rogaba que Inuyasha cumpliera con su promesa de proteger a su sobrina, al menos hasta poder tener en sus manos al causante de tanto sufrimiento para su familia._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Pensaba una y otra vez las alternativas, pero no podía llegar a una conclusión. El no era precisamente una as en el arte informatice como para poder destruir o borrar toda la información recolectada sobre Naraku, ni la de antes de su supuesta muerte ni la de ahora. Pero eso solo seria en el caso de que no pudiera atraparlo antes del plazo.

Observaba una y otra vez las fotos de sus sobrinos tratando de darse ánimo, ellos eran después de su esposa, su principal orgullo. El no haber tenido hijos hizo amar más a esos jóvenes que le llenaban el espacio vacío en su corazón.

Decidió comenzar de nuevo, salió de su oficina y se dirigió al departamento de archivos, algo en su pasado debería ayudar, pocas veces escuchaba sus corazonadas pero esta era una de esas veces que no le daría la espalda. La razón de todo esto la hallaría en el pasado estaba completamente seguro. Y con esa decisión se marcho con paso seguro a su destino. Debería analizar muchos archivos pero no se cansaría hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

* * *

-Vamos, solo será por una hora o dos

- Eres sorda o tienes será en tus orejas, te he dicho que no, ¿Qué no puedes entender eso?

Llevaban discutiendo por más de una hora, y la respuesta siempre era la misma, pero si de algo estaba segura Kagome era que no le ganarían la batalla.

- Bien si no quieres acompañarme a mi departamento, lo hare yo sola – Pero antes de poder tomar el pomo de la puerta, su brazo fue retenido por una mano grande y fuerte.

-No iras, así que sácate esa idea de la cabeza, y no me tientes demasiado porque juro que la amenaza de encerrarte en una celda en estos momento me parece adorable –Y contemplando la cara de la azabache, sumado a una sonrisa de autosuficiencia Inuyasha dio por terminada la discusión.

* * *

- Solo será un momento lo prometo, no te preocupes – Decía la azabache perdiéndose en el interior de una habitación.

- Todavía no puedo creer que me convenció de venir – Decía a la nada el ambarino, nunca jamás de los jamases una mujer objetaba sus palabras ni que decir de desafiarlo, y está condenada doctora era todo lo contrario a cada mujer con la que trato.

Mientras la escuchaba abrir cajones una y otra vez, el se dedico a observar el departamento, o al menos lo que quedaba en pie. Habían ido a recoger algo de ropa de la muchacha, ya que ella insistía en no querer molestar demasiado además de que su ropa estaba en su departamento. El que hubiera entrado no quería su ropa, sino información, o sea el maldito chip de memoria, mejor dicho la información contenida en el, por lo que lo demás estaría a salvo.

Observo algunas fotografías de la muchacha donde aparecía en uniforme de colegiala, junto a un grupo de muchachas que debían ser sus compañeras. En otras estaba al lado de un pequeño que supuso era su pequeño hermano y en otras tantas junto a sus tipos. Siguió observando con atención, era como hacer un recorrido de su vida, pero una foto en particular le llamo poderosamente la atención, se acerco al portarretrato y lo tomo en sus manos.

- Era mi padre

La voz de la joven lo saco de sus pensamientos, además de no percatarse de lo cerca que se encontraba de el cosa que le llamo la atención, nunca bajaba su guardia cuando se encontraba fuera de las oficinas, y eso era preocupante.

- Se ve que era un buen hombre – Y lo decía en serio, el mejor que nadie podía leer las facciones de la gente y no equivocarse en ello.

- Y lo era, era el mejor no solo lo digo porque era mi padre, sino porque fue un gran detective y el mejor hombre que pudiera conocer – Ella tomo en sus manos el portarretrato y sonreía recordando todos los momentos junto a ese hombre que amo con todo su corazón – Sabes una cosa, Sota no pudo disfrutarlo tanto, y eso a veces me dolía, aun duele pero sé que él se siente orgulloso de nuestro padre, siempre que puede me pide que le relate los casos donde papa trabajo o las cosas que hacia cuando éramos pequeños. Cuando llovía, y no podíamos salir de casa jugábamos a adivinar culpables en un juego de crímenes…es por el que quise ser forense ¿sabes?

- Eres muy buena doctora, no te arrepientes de no haber seguido como eso, o sea, trabajar con personas vivas – El hecho de verla tan joven y hermosa en un oficio tan macabro todavía no le cerraba.

Kagome despego su mirada del portarretrato y lo miro a los ojos – Ni por un segundo, es por ello que descubrí quien asesino a mi padre, y también es por eso que otros hijos hoy duermen tranquilos sabiendo que por mi trabajo pude descubrir quienes arrebataron de su lado a quienes aman, no quiero agradecimiento ni nada, solo saber que pude sacar de las calles a quienes causan mucho dolor, nada más, solo con eso puedo dormir en paz por las noches – Y diciendo eso deposito el retrato de su amado padre en su valija – Bien, ya tome todo lo necesario.

- Espera, ¿Quién es esta joven?

Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha y observo la fotografía que él le indicaba, cuando enfoco bien la imagen, se lleno de gratos recuerdos.

- Ella era una gran amiga mía, su nombre era Kikio Tama, era mucho mayor que yo y creerme cuando te digo que al principio de conocerla me caía pésimo, era arrogante y miraba a los demás con aires de grandeza como sintiéndose superior, pero luego de conocerla bien me di cuenta que ella era grandiosa, solo era una fachada, fue una gran amiga además me enseño muchísimo de la profesión, era forense ¿Sabes? Ella fue mi mentora en mis pasantías… muchas veces la extraño demasiado.

- ¿Qué le paso?

Kagome miro por la ventana hacia las afueras de su departamento, camino hasta allí y observando la caída de la tarde respondió:

- La mataron, hasta donde sé metió las narices donde no te correspondía, por ello una noche entraron a su casa y le dispararon en la cabeza. No pude ver el informe, no me lo permitieron pero creo que ella descubrió algo en uno de casos en los que trabajaba y bueno, creyeron que lo mejor era sacarla del mapa. Bueno al menos eso fue lo que se comento en los pasillos, para ese entonces yo estaba a punto de terminar la residencia por eso no me dejaron ver los archivos, no se tu pero yo ya termine, podemos irnos si quieres – Recordar a su padre y a quien fue su mejor amiga le daba nostalgia, y si bien siempre procuraba recordar lo mejor inevitablemente caía en los recuerdos de sus decesos, y en el de Kikio en particular, ya que pudo ver las fotos de la escena del crimen y estas no eran suaves. Le habían destrozado la cara con el disparo, quien la mato quería dejar un mensaje, y ella conocía muy bien esas técnicas…por ver lo que no debían… pero además de eso supo por otros colegas que anterior mente había sido abusada, pero no habían indicios ni rastros del sujeto. Nunca resolvieron el caso y la muerte de su mejor amiga había quedado impune.

Supo muchas cosas del caso, ya que su tío estuvo a cargo de esa investigación, y este era un callejón sin salidas, no había rastros de semen en los fluidos vaginales o algún cabello, nada que utilizar para encontrar el culpable, quien haya sido era un profesional, y la muerte de Kikio quedo como uno de los tantos casos abiertos en Japón.

Inuyasha vio en los ojos de Kagome el dolor de los recuerdos de sus seres queridos por lo que no quiso que siguiera atormentándose, tomo la valija que la azabache había armado y emprendieron el regreso a las oficinas de investigación.

No quería reconocerlo, pero el hecho de encontrarse lejos de la seguridad de su fuerte como se refería a su lugar de trabajo, lo podía muy nervioso, no por él en particular sino por la seguridad de la muchacha a quien debía proteger.

* * *

Llevaba horas revisando antiguos archivos, y mientras más miraba mas asco le provocaba saber que quien había cometido esos aberrantes crímenes era parte de su familia por mas que no lo consideraba así.

Asesinatos, violaciones, robos a mano armado como leve, en una de las carpetas encontró fotografías de una escena de un asesinato en donde a un sujeto lo decapitaron y con la sangre pintaron una frase en la pared… YO SOLO SE, QUE NO SE NADA…ESO ES LO QUE DEBISTE DECIR… al parecer el sujeto era un soplón de la policía quien había incriminado a un asociado de Naraku, y por la ley de los narcos, quien traiciona lo paga con su vida.

Siguió observando cara pagina de los casos hasta que dio con uno, lo recordó al instante mas allá de lo aberrante del hecho sino porque la víctima había sido una de las amigas de Kagome, pero por sobre todo eso lo recordó porque al ver a la mujer se le había hecho un nudo en el estomago por el gran parecido físico que tenia con su sobrina, y a haberla visto allí tendida en la cama con el rostro desfigurado no podo evitar imaginar a su sobrina, y eso le había helado la sangre.

Lo que no podía entender era el porqué ese archivo estaba junto con los de Naraku, si bien el permaneció poco tiempo en el caso antes de que lo relevaran a otro, no había conexión pero prefirió indagar mas, buscaría al detective que llevo el caso luego de él. Todo por más insignificante que fuera serviría, aunque no supiera cómo.

Busco al final de la hoja quien era quien había investigado, y se sorprendió. El detective era un oficial extranjero Richard Marks, un hombre de unos 40 años que habían decidido vivir allí en Japón llevados por la admiración que poseía sobre la cultura Japonesa. Sabía que era un hombre reservado y muy bueno en su campo, por lo que si había decidido adjuntar el caso de la joven Tama en los casos relacionados con Naraku, habría una razón de peso.

Tomo todo lo que le servía y salió del departamento de archivos en busca de detective Marks. Si no se equivocaba el tenia el día libre, pero por suerte sabía perfectamente donde vivía.

* * *

- Detective Kobayashi, es un placer recibir su visita, ¿Que lo trae por aquí?

El recibimiento por parte de su colega fue cordial, y tras la invitación a pasar a su casa este luego de una reverencia la acepto e ingreso. El dueño de casa le invito una taza de café, que acepto con gusto, y se sentaron el sofá de la sala para poder charlar con mayor tranquilidad.

- Lamento mucho molestarte en tu día libre Marks pero realmente necesitaba con urgencia hablar contigo por un antiguo caso de has investigado

- Claro, no hay problema, dime ¿Cuál es el caso?

- El de la forense Kikio Tama, ¿lo recuerdas? – Onigumo pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de su colega seguido de una mueca de turbación.

- ¿Si lo recuerdo? Claro que lo recuerdo, las imágenes de la escena me persiguieron por semanas, créeme cuando te digo que no pude dormir por días, tanta saña con esa pobre chica, cielos fue demasiado aun para mí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Estoy trabajando en un caso y hay ciertos parecidos con ese en particular, pero me llamo la atención de que estuviera junto con el caso de Naraku Kimura, y quería preguntarte las razones – No podía decirle la verdad, así que una mentira piadosa no le haría mal, además Onigumo se encarga de investigaciones confidenciales por lo que Marks no sabría que ese caso no existía.

- Naraku Kimura, lo recuerdo el convicto que murió calcinado en su celda…bien espera aquí, tengo los borradores de mi investigación.

Su colega se levanto del sofá y luego de un rato apareció con una caja, que al abrirla dejo ver libretas con las anotaciones en sus tapas de los diferentes caso que había participado el detective.

- Bien…este es – Tomo la libreta y luego de hojearla se la entrego a Onigumo – Durante la investigación descubrimos que la señorita Tama era la amante de uno de los asociados de Naraku, al parecer la muchacha no tenía idea de ello hasta unos días antes de su muerte. Según alguno de nuestros informante la muchacha descubrió la vinculación a la red delictiva del sujeto y dicen que ella había descubierto algo mas, la verdad no supimos a ciencia cierta qué, pero algunos de los investigadores creen que fue a Naraku pero eso es imposible – Se echo a reír antes de continuar – A no ser que fuera un zombi ¿No lo crees?

Onigumo tuvo que disimular, sabía que Naraku estaba más que vivo, sino que era el cabecilla de una red de traficante internacional – SI seguro, Seria la trama de una película de suspenso, ¿y quién era el amante?

-Un sujeto al que decapitaron, lo encontraron unos días después del asesinato de la forense, mmm déjame recordar el nombre…veamos era…mmm diablos no lo recuerdo, creo que está en la libreta que te di.

Onigumo comenzó a hojear la libreta y encontró el nombre del sujeto: Sato, Kaoru…la turbación que sintió fue extrema, sino recordaba mal era el hijo de Shiro Sato, el asesino de su Cuñado, además ese tipo era socio de Naraku.

- Sabes ahora que lo recuerdo, esa muchacha era idéntica a tu sobrina.

La sola alusión a Kagome lo hiso despertar de sus pensamientos, y observo al hombre frente a él.

- Si así es, era muy similares en sus parecidos

- Si, también recuerdo que además eran amigas ¿no es cierto?

- Exacto, la doctora Tama era la mentora de mi sobrina, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Mira, no quiero meterte ideas erróneas pero recuerdo que en una de los allanamientos encontraron fotos de ella con tu sobrina, pero en otra se encontró una de ella y tu sobrina en lo que pareciera que estaban disfrazadas de zombis en una fiesta de disfraces y en reverso de la fotografía había una inscripción muy extraña, comencé a indagar sobre eso pero luego me sacaron del caso.

El corazón de Onigumo se acelero de repente, tenía miedo y duda por preguntar pero si quería proteger a su sobrina debía afrontar lo que sea.

-¿Qué decía la inscripción?

- Decía…" la muerte solo será la recompensa de las penas que llevo en mi alma, el amor de antaño que se me negó será solo el amor que profesare sobre tu tumba, tu cuerpo profanare y tu alma atormentare hasta que me haya saciado de ti, tus lagrimas calmaran mi sed y tu sangre sea la tinta con la que firmare mis memorias"

- Creo que tengo suficiente, gracias por tu tiempo Marks has sido de mucha ayuda – Onigumo se levanto del sofá con la intención de irse pero la voz de su colega lo freno.

- Espera Kobayashi, mira sé que no nos conocemos bien pero sé que algo ocultas, y creo que está relacionado con tu familia.

Cuando miro a su colega veía la determinación en su mirada, y a pesar de que solía trabajar solo tenía la sensación de poder confiar en él, luego de pensarlo un momento suspiro para encarar la situación – Tienes razón, mi familia está afectada por algo, pero es una larga historia.

- Yo tengo tiempo, y me gustaría ayudarte, sabes que te lo debo, tú salvaste mi vida y mi carrera en una ocasión, si bien no somos amigos ni nada me gustaría ayudarte.

Dudo un poco pero necesitaba ayuda si quería salvar a Kagome y los demás, por lo que volvió a tomar asiento y comenzó a relatarle todo, desde su infancia hasta la última llamada que Naraku había hecho.

* * *

- Y eso es todo – Concluyo su relato con un suspiro, parecía que cuando sacaba a la luz los sucesos de su vida más lo que marcaron a su familia sentía un inmenso alivio.

- Mierda, eso sí que es estar en problemas – Marks no podía terminar de asimilar toda la información pero sabía bien que la sobrina de su compañero estaba en un peligro real.

- Necesito hallar cualquier cosa que me ayude a atraparlo antes de que lastime a mi sobrina, sé que hay algo mas detrás de todo esto, mas allá de la venganza pero no puedo dar la razón. Y el tiempo se me está acabando.

Luego de meditar los pasos a seguir el ingles detective vio a su compañero – Regresemos a los archivos, quizás podamos hallar algo que pudo habérsete escapado – Se apresuro a levantarse y tomar su chaqueta ante la mirada expectante de Onigumo. Cuando ambos se acercaron a la puerta el japonés tomo el brazo de Marks. Este solo lo miro con duda, ante lo cual Onigumo solo sonrió débilmente pero evidente mente agradecido…

- Gracias Marks, muchas gracias por tu ayuda

- No tienes porque darlas, ya te lo dije te lo debo no solo yo sino mi familia, así que vamos tenemos que encontrar al zombi.

Si, el humor de su colega era raro, pero al menos no estaría solo encontraría la manera de proteger a los suyos, y por fin podría estar tranquilo. Subieron a su automóvil y emprendieron nuevamente el viaje al departamento de policías, a pasar horas leyendo otra vez los viejos archivos.

* * *

En algún lugar de Tokio, en una lujosa habitación un pareja de amantes concluía su faena amorosa, derrumbándose en la cama luego del agotador ejercicio.

- Eres increíble cariño – Decia la mujer sobre el pecho de su amante.

- Gracias querida, tu no te quedas atrás pero ahora debo dejarte, tengo negocios que atender – Dicho esto el hombre se levanto del lecho para colocarse su ropa interior y cubrir su cuerpo con un bata de seda. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir de ella volteo a ver a la mujer – Cuando termines de asearte, vístete para salir a comer, terminare rápido – Y Salio de la habitación.

La mujer sonrio complacida, ser la mujer de un mafioso traia muchas ventajas, una de ellas era las salidas lujosas.

Por otro lado el hombre ingreso a su despacho y tras cerrar la puerta de este, se acerco a su escritorio para tomar el auricular del teléfono y realizar la llamada. Al termino de dos timbrazos escucho el "_diga jefe_" del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Está todo listo?

- _Todo listo señor, lo esperamos sus indicaciones_

- Perfecto, en cuando salgamos nos dirigiremos al puerto, espero que las indicaciones se sigan al pie de la letra.

_- Sí señor, como siempre, esa mujer sabrá lo que es el termino de en boca cerrada no entran moscas._

- Bien Hakudoshi, en una hora estaremos allí – Corto la llamada, y tomo asiento en su sillón para luego abrir su laptop y ver las fotos que serian las próximas entregas para la venta, pero una en particular llamo su atención. Llevo su mano había la imagen y acaricio el rostro de la mujer.

- Tu serás el premio mayor lindura, y tengo el comprador perfecto para ti – y claro que lo tenía, era el mismo pero no daría indicios que así seria. Nadie sabría que se quedaría con ella, y se saciaría por lo que no pudo complacerse con su verdadero objetivo.

Aniquilaría dos pájaros de un tiro, su hermano sufriría por perder a su preciosa sobrina y él tendría a la réplica exacta de la mujer de la cual se había obsesionado, pero que la muy desgraciada lo había rechazado por el hijo de uno de sus subordinados.

Y ambos pagaron como era debido sus traiciones, el muchacho por haberle revelado la verdadera identidad de su jefe a su amante en un afán de ganarse la confianza de esta, mientras que la muchacha se gano el camino de la muerte por despreciarlo aun sin saber quién era el en realidad.

Ya podía saborear la victoria, sin ningún rastro de su identidad podría generarse una nueva, y ya limpio podría moverse libremente, luego pondría sus manos es ese cuerpo puro y delicado que portaba la generosidad de una escultura de un millón de diosas, con ella saldaría la deuda de su hermano con él, y con ella también saldaría la lujuria que Kikio le privo.

Quien diría que el universo sería tan pequeño para dejarle en bandeja todo lo que quería, y estaba imaginando lo que sería tener sexo salvaje con esa pequeña criatura cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Amor, ya estoy lista – La mujer que había sido su entrenamiento durante los últimos dos meses entro ataviada con un vestido negro entallado que dejaba nada a la imaginación, además del tapado de piel que cubría sus hombros.

Naraku observo cada milímetro del cuerpo de la mujer frente a él, lástima que terminaría un par de metros bajo el mar por andar de boca floja. Pero bueno, ya tenía la suplente, terminaría con ella esta noche rápidamente para dirigirse al restaurante donde la bella Yura estaría esperándolo.

- Bien Kanna solo déjame vestirme y saldremos – Paso por su lado y antes de irse le dio un profundo beso en los labios – Hoy cantaremos a las olas del mar cariño.

-¿Comeremos en tu yate? – La mirada luminosa de la joven frente a él casi hizo que estallara de la risa, la pobre no se imaginaba que comería las bacterias al fondo del mar.

- Claro cariño, todo por ti, se que te gusta comer y disfrutar del mar, solo será un momento – Y salió del despacho hacia su habitación. Ya había dejado instrucciones a las sirvientas de que al salir, limpiaran la habitación y no dejaran rastros de la prostituta de Kanna. No quería que Yura encontrara indicios de su anterior amante.

Con ese pensamiento fue a cambiarse, pensando en la larga noche que tendría, además de que cuando cayera en la cama con la nueva pensaría en su hermosa Kikio como alicante para excitarse, ya que esa era la única manera de poner activo a su libido.

* * *

-Como rayos podre sacarte de todo esto – Decía un ambarino tirado en su cama.

En un descuido de la doctora, "tomo" prestada una fotografía de ella, en donde solo se veía su rostro feliz, con una radiante sonrisa.

- No sé que me hiciste pequeña, pero nadie te alejara de mí – Y con esa promesa dejo la imagen bajo su almohada y se dispuso a dormir. Tenía la sensación de que pronto tendría un desafío enfrente, y que Kagome estaría lejos de él, por eso tenía tanto miedo de no ser tan buen protector, siendo que era el mejor.

En la mañana procuraría entrenar y mejorar sus técnicas, nada era suficiente a la hora de proteger a su doctora.

Y así se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo…..

* * *

En otro lado…

En medio del mar…

Las burbujas de algo que se sumergía a las profundidades eran iluminadas por la luz de las estrellas.

- Listo jefe, el trabajo está hecho

Naraku se asomo por la baranda del barco, y observo a su sirviente – Bien hecho Hakudoshi, ahora regresemos que Yura no me esperara toda la noche – Y volteo para aguardar en su camarote hasta llegar a tierra y poder poner las manos en la nueva inquisición.

El barco dio la vuelta y emprendieron el regreso.

Mientras el cuerpo de Kanna seguía descendiendo hasta el fondo del mar…

continuara...

* * *

YYYY? que tal, les gusto?

bueno espero que si, y espero sus devoluciones.

desde ya les agradesco su tiempo para leer mi historia y se los agradezco de corazón.

LAs espero en el proximo capitulo!Saludos a todas! y nuevamente GRACIAS A TODAS!

SALUDOSSSSSSSSS Y BESOS A TODAS!1


End file.
